By Chance A Percabeth Story
by MilashCayJeeWilloms
Summary: AU. Four years at NYU with everyone, centered around Percy Jackson and his growing relationship between him and Annabeth with flirtatious, mischievous, in love and witty friends there to help out. *Percabeth* Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian or this incredible cute song. *Percabeth*

**Freshmen at NYU**

"That isn't funny!"

I look out the hall of our dorm and see my best friend, Grover, covered in maple syrup and flour. In the doorway right next to him are my other friends and extreme pranksters, Travis and Connor Stoll. They're laughing their asses off.

Grover stalks back into the bathroom, grumbling about having to shower again.

"Oh, come on, guys! I need a shower too!" Beckendorf says, amused and exasperated. He's a big, black guy that loves to tinker and build things. He's also a very good friend of mine.

"Did you get-"

"Of course! Oh man that's-"

"So going on-"

"The great board of fame!"

They said it at the same time. In the few of weeks that I've known them, I've learnt that they're always finishing each others sentences. Things wouldn't be as weird if they weren't related. But their brothers – not twins, mind you, but they might as well be. If Travis wasn't taller, I'd never know them apart.

"Did they do the flour and water thing again?"

I turn back to my bed, where my other long time friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, is lying down, curling up in the sheets. She's been my friend ever since she opened that locker door and set me free from the old school bully Clarisse la Rue in grade nine. You kind of can't ignore someone after that.

"Yeah, but with maple syrup this time."

She lets out a small chuckle and stretches, rubbing her eyes. Her red hair's super frizzy this morning and her freckles stand out against her pale skin. She tosses my blankets aside and crawls out, wearing her pajama pants and one of my big t-shirts.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, Perce. Sorry that it was a tight squeeze, though," she winks at me while passing by, laughing at my suddenly awkward expression and embarrassment. Damn. It's not much of a secret that I've had some feelings for her. I mean, how could I not? She's really pretty and completely outgoing and blunt. There's no confusion with her like all the other girls. She won't keep you guessing, most of the time anyways.

"I'll meet you here at nine, okay?"

"Sure." Why? What was she saying when I wasn't paying attention? Are we going on a date?

Before I can ask, she's out the door.

"Dude, you're pretty whipped," Connor says, surprising me by throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Let her go, man," Travis agrees, throwing his arm around me too. I now have both the Stoll Brother on either side of me. That's not good.

"She's playing with you. Like how a little kid plays with his food."

"You mean, like how _you_ play with _your_ food?"

"Hey!"

"So, this party tonight… you in?"

We sit down in the common room of our floor level. A few other guys and girls are here, but not many. Travis grabs some Cokes from the fridge and tosses them to us.

"What party?" I ask. As always, I'd be the last to know.

"Um, the one Rachel just invited everyone to? It's at some person's house off campus. I heard that this guy holds them every year for the past five years. It's sick. There are _tons_ of chicks too."

"What did Rachel say?"

Connor and Travis exchange a look and then roll their eyes together. "Dude, stop this obsession with Rachel. It's not healthy. You're letting her wear your clothes!"

"I like seeing her in my clothes," I defend myself, hopelessly. "And what do you guys have against Rachel, anyways? Just because she wears my shirts sometimes?"

"No, Rachel's cool. She's okay, but she doesn't exactly… fit with you…" Travis scratches the back of his neck. "I know you guys have been friend for a long time, and we've only been friends for like… a month or two, but…"

A beeping noise starts off. Connor looks at his wrist and jumps to his feet.

"Sorry we have to cut this intervention short, but we have a prank to pull," he says quickly. "Come on, we can't be late."

Travis and Connor wave bye before loading themselves into the elevator. Thank goodness. I can't keep up with their liking-Rachel-but-not-liking-her-at-all-ness. It gets confusing.

"I'll pick up where they left off."

I turn to see Beckndorf and Malcolm sit on the couch across from mine, setting their coffees on the coffee table. They're a year or two ahead of me. Malcolm, a very California-looking dude, is Beckendorf's roommate. He's quieter, more of an observer and what I've heard, a really good sports coach. He always has a battle strategy up his sleeve.

"Oh, come on. Does everyone secretly meet and talk about Rachel behind my back?" I'm starting to get seriously fed up.

"No, it's just that… we notice things that you don't. I mean, she's not a bad person at all, but she kind of takes advantage of you and you don't even notice it."

"She manipulates you, Percy. I mean, you let her sleep in your bed while you sleep on the floor, or that you pay for every single thing you do. And she's filthy rich!"

"Oh, shut it Beckendorf."

"There's a lot of other stuff to, but we won't stress it too much," Malcolm shrugs. "Like the fact that-"

"Guys, just… shut it. I don't care what you think. I'm just being a gentleman." I know, pissy of me to do, right? Overreacting? But I wouldn't call it that when I hear it everyday.

Storming back to my room, I see a freshly showered Grover. He's wearing jeans, too-big-sneakers, a 'Go Green' shirt and his rasta cap over his wildly curly hair.

"Hey," he stands up when he sees me. He's short, barely up to my shoulders. "You wanna go get a coffee?" he's a little coffee obsessed.

I rub my eyes. "Gladly."

M.W

As promised, Rachel showed up at my door, wearing a colorful and creative party dress and heels. With fabric flowing this way and that, all in different colors, she looks like a rainbow. A very pretty rainbow.

"You look pretty," I say stupidly.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She giggles and kisses my cheek. "Come on," she says, taking my hand. "I need to talk to you."

Oh?

Together, we exit my dorm building and walk to the east. Hand in hand. She smells faintly of paint, like always, but in a good way. She walks with confidence beside me, humming under her breath.

"So, I met someone today."

I'm not surprised. She's meeting someone almost everyday. She makes friend with the most random people ever. Like the guitar player on 5th avenue and 28th street. The bus driver. A cab driver. Randomness.

"Yeah?

"Yup. His name's Taylor, and he's in my new art class. He's really funny."

Oh. It's a guy. Aha, I see.

Jealousy instantly takes over. I can be funny, if I want to. What's so great about some guy named Taylor. My names Perseus. Okay, so Taylor sounds a lot less dorky than Perseus, but Perseus was a hero. What's Taylor? Just some kid who plays a wolf in some vampire movie.

"Why are you telling me this?" I try not to sound jealous. Or hurt.

"Just… try not to embarrass me, Perce. I mean, remember that time we all went to the school dance… and you tripped and fell face first into the punch bowl? Or the time you stepped on your own pants and publically panced yourself before everyone on the field trip to the zoo?"

Oh yeah. I look down so she can't see the redness in my face.

"It's just that… Taylor seems really cool, and not… clumsy."

"Yeah, I get it," I say. I can hear the loud music. Rachel instantly lets go of my hand. I miss the heat. I miss it all. I miss how we used to be the best of friends (aside from G-man, of course). I miss how we hung out everyday. I miss how Rachel is now a beautiful girl and not the skinny and pasty art freak from high school.

We enter the big house. People are everywhere. Music's blaring from the stereo system, people are swaying everywhere and somewhere in the distance I can hear a bunch of people cheering "Michael Yew! Michael Yew!"

"I'll be right back!" Rachel calls to me over the loud music.

I nod and watch her weave her way through the dozens of people here. I loose her for a few seconds, but find her again under the arm of some tall dude in a ratty t-shirt with paint all over it.

I turn away quickly. Curses! I reevaluate him, nothing about him's special. I'm taller. I have none-holey clothes. And, okay, so his hair can be neat and combed, but that's really the only things that he has that I don't. Berckendorf, Grover and the Stoll brothers are here, somewhere. Doing a quick game of enee-meenee-minee-mo, I chose to go left.

The kitchen. Where the booze is at its limit of red cups, there are kegs, vodka and the works. Perfect. Vodka will be my choice for starters. The image of Rachel with Taylor is drilled into my head. So I do the smart-at-the-present-time-thing and guzzle the vodka down and chase it with some rum and beer.

I don't know how, but I end up in the corner of the back yard with four people I don't know at all.

There's Luke, a good-looking guy with a mega scar marring his face. He's as tall as me, with pretty blue eyes and the kind of aura that says 'yeah, that's right, I'm cool'. He certainly _is_ cool. Plenty of people who pass by all say hi to him. Under his right arm is a punk-looking girl with shocking blue eyes. They look… stunning and electrifying. Her hair's a short and edgy black and her eyeliner is heavy. She's wearing some scene band t-shirt along with an 'I don't care so go away' attitude. Beside her is some… kid. He looks about fifteen with little spots of acne lining his forehead. Like the punk girl, he's wearing all black with his curly black shaggy hair. He doesn't say a word at all. And finally, there's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's… the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I can't really put it any other way. She's flawless. Her wavy golden hairs curled like a princess', her stormy grey eyes are rimmed with long lashes, her skin's a perfect tan and her legs go on forever.

And we're all drunk off our asses. Which makes things great.

I drag Pretty Blonde Girl into the crowd of dancing bodies. She twirls under my arm and falls against me, drunk and off balance, but I have no objection. I find out she's a super smart architect-to-be, as Punk Girl quoted.

"So, what are you taking?" Pretty Blonde Girl asks.

"What? No, I don't do drugs!"

She laughs, and her face lights up. Her eyes shine. I really like her smile. It fits her face perfectly.

"I meant what courses in school!" she yells above the music. I'm surprised that no one's making complaints about the party music, but all the houses around here are empty, all the residents at this party, most likely.

I think about classes. Right now, I'm studying sea plant life. I say something.

Her eyes light up again and she throws her head back in laughter. Good, I'm making her laugh. I don't really know what I said, but it's making her laugh.

"Did you just say that you have kelp in your head?"

What?

"What? No! I don't! Who told you that?"

She giggles and sips from her red cup. "You did! Just now!"

"I think I'd know if I have seaweed brains!"

"Maybe you do have seaweed brains, Seaweed Brain!" She giggles at her own nickname for me. And, well, it's not exactly the best. It sounds like something a ten year old would pick.

"Oh, that's such a smart insult, Wise Girl."

"Shut up," she giggles, slapping my arm. "I'm drunk."

This time I laugh loudly. Because I'm drunk, too. And somewhere along the night, Pretty Blonde Girl and/or Wise Girl loose her empty red cup, but we just laugh it off. It's a good excuse to pull her closer so we can dance without the problem on a stupid red cup with liquid in it to distance us.

I could've danced all night with Wise Girl if Grover hadn't interrupted.

"Perrrcy!"

He wiggles his way through the crowd and grabs my arm. I grab Wise Girl and we form a link, coasting through all the other sweaty bodies.

"What is it?" I ask Grover.

"It's Beckndorf and the Stolls! I don't know what happened!"

We finally pull into the bright kitchen, where the population is smaller than the halls, living rooms and back yard. It's two am. Pretty Blonde Girl looks really confused but follows willingly. Even sweaty and confused she's beautiful.

Continuing down the hall, I see the bathroom door closed with a still Beckendorf sitting on the ground holding a pen.

"Hey, Bud, are you okay?" I ask him, kneeling down. He doesn't do anything. For a second my heart stops. Is he dead? No, because he blinks once, but doesn't come out of whatever trance he's in.

"She… wrote…" And then he's gone, staring off into space creepily. I'll let Grover handle this one.

Just before I bang on the bathroom door, I hear the unmistakable sound of someone upchucking into a toilet. Followed by another one. And then the low, voice of Travis saying "Dude…"

"Travis? Connor? Open up!" I look back to see Grover gone but Pretty Blonde Girl cautiously nudging Beckendorf, asking him if he's alright or if he wants anything.

"Is he alright?" I look back and see some short guy. He's the least sweaty of us all and has Malcolm's arm around his shoulders. The guy looks like he'll pass out soon.

"Malcolm?" Wise Girl says, horrified. "What happened? Michael Yew, you've better not let him do a Keg stand!"

The short guy, Michael, answers, "I didn't see him until he was done, I swear! He was all flimsy so I took him from being mauled by a pack of girls! I never would've thought that By the Book Malcolm would let so loose."

Malcolm groans. "I'm not By-the-Book Malcolm anymore."

The bathroom door whips open, showing Connor and Travis with arms around each other. They don't look too good. Their usual mischievous smiles and bronze curls have gone flat. They look drunk and sick.

"Never doing that prank again…" mutters Connor.

"Or drinking soybean shit for a girl…" Travis concludes.

Michael Yew starts to get Beckendorf up while Wise Girl's balancing Malcolm, Connor trips over Travis's shoe and falls onto me and then Grover's's there, holding me up.

"Percy! Guess what?" he says excitedly, completely oblivious to Michael Yew stumbling back into Pretty Blonde Girl. "I met a girl! She's in an environmental friendly group, too! Her name's Juniper and-"

Connor and Travis both push off from me, darting back into the bathroom and yakking up their stomach contents again. Malcolm looses his balance just as Michael bumps into Wise Girl from trying to get Beckendorf up again. This is a disaster zone.

"-find somewhere else to go tonight?"

I miss most of Grover's rant, but I catch the last piece. I look back at Grover, who's looking down and blushing furiously. Grover, as in my dorky best friend… needs the room alone tonight?

"Um.. wha-?"

"Thanks so much, Perce! You're the bestest friend ever!" Grover runs off then, finding that… go green girl. What else will happen tonight? And where the hell am I going to sleep?

We finally get Berckendorf up, Travis and Connor stumble out of the bathroom again and all is set right for a little while. Confused, tired, I let Beckendorf lean on me while we make our way home. In front of me is Pretty Blonde Girl scolding Malcolm for reasons unknown while Michael Yew guides Travis and Connor behind me.

I stumble and face plant a few times, making Beckendorf fall too. There were a few set backs, but what can you do with seven drunk university kids, huh?

We make it the six blocks away and back to the dorm/apartments. Surprisingly, Michael Yew lives a floor up from us. He and the Stoll brothers go on the first elevator up. The rest of us wait for the second.

Really, I'm surprised that Wise Girl's still here.

I let Wise Girl and Malcolm go in first. I shift Beckendorf around to get him into the elevator when I feel a hip bump. I jolt forward, Berckendorf clumsily crashing into the elevator. Wise Girl lets out a squeak of surprise.

"Wha-?"

"Percy!" Rachel throws her arms around me and kisses me firmly. "Where have you been? I was looking all over for you and…" Everything else washes away from thought. Rachel Elizabeth Dare kissed _me_. _Me_, Percy Jackson. On the _lips_. The long awaited kiss has finally come. No more anxiety, no more suspense. Rachel Kissed me...

I let Rachel keep talking, holding my arm and watching as her red hair swirls around her shoulders.

And forget everything else.

M.W

Anyways, just a little something I thought of during math class while listening to the song. looks like Percy/Rachel now, but it's definitely Percy/Annabeth (considering I dislike Percy/Rachel very much).

Anyways, R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it was so Percy/Rachel before. Anyways, hopefully you'll like this one a smidgen better. Remember - the relationship of Percy/Annabeth is a slow process

Disclaimer: the usual

* * *

Freshmen at NYU Part II

May

Girl trouble is the worst trouble ever.

Ever.

Not only has it made me insomniac, but it has me constantly on guard and hyper alert of everything that happens. Then again, my ADD does that too. But whatever. That's not the point. The point is that girl trouble is that worst trouble.

Ever.

Okay, so sometimes it can be a nice distraction, but the girl trouble I have right now is making me crazy. When I'm around her I can't think right. I can't spell right and I can't read right. But then again, I have Dyslexia. But that's beside the point.

Maybe it's not so much girl trouble than just Rachel trouble. Not that Rachel's really troublesome, but it's just that, well… She makes me go crazy.

Evidence: Last weak she texted me a flirtatious text message with a winky face and all. Yesterday, she was going on about this guy named Tristan and how 'cool' he was and today she's all moody and snappy. Which either means that she's PMSing or, well, I'm annoying her.

It's irritating, not knowing what to say or do. Before when I was young and naïve to her beauty, everything was easy. And ever since the realization set in, everything's been filtered through my mind before I do it. Even tying my shoes. Should I tie them even if I'm watching a movie? Should I deliberately do the bunny trick to tease her about how she somehow can't tie her laces the fast way? Or will she get all moody and give me the cold shoulder?

So in times like that, I just don't do anything.

Which really makes me agitated because, hello, I have ADD. I can't concentrate just on the movie. I'll be looking at my poor, old shoes, at Rachel and at some other object that'll grab my attention like the coffee table or a lamp.

For the past months my hopefully romantic relationship with Rachel as escalated to the point of almost-dating. We'll hang out more. She'll sleep over more. I'll not sleep on the ground as much, she has a few of her own shirts in my dresser, we'll go for coffee, she'll bring me a supply of gummy bears and be so comfortable with me that she eats most of them (I mean all of them).

We do couple-y things. Like go to the movies or eat at McDonalds and stuff. But it's always two steps forwards, one step back. And really, she's the one taking the steps back.

Not her, intentionally (that I know of) but the things she does. Things that irritate me. Like when she gives me a light kiss and I try to deepen it, she backs off and says no. When I ask why, she says 'because she isn't ready' even though we've been like this for two months.

Did you see that guy? Isn't he the cutest/hottest/funniest/something-positive-est person ever? The answer: no, _I_ am. Pay attention to me and not some dork that looks like he's from the movie Grease! Or I'll disagree on one thing and that'll go into a full out argument. Evidence: I told her that raspberries are better and that's why I got her raspberry smoothie and not strawberry. Besides, she never told me which one to get. She said surprise me. So I did. And the smoothie was only two dollars! If she wanted another one, she could get it herself!

Stupid stuff that makes me want to rip out my hair (which, apparently, should be either styled messier or neater because it's at a 'weird state in between', according to Rachel).

Little things like the smoothie incident and shoe laces are okay. It's mostly just the stuff about other guys that pisses me off.

"Were you just checking out that guy's butt?"

Okay, so I'm too the point of acting like a girl. I know. You don't have to remind me. Grover reminds me everyday. Travis and Connor usually back him up, too. And I leave before Malcolm and Beckendorf can come out and say so, too.

I'm walking along the sidewalk with Rachel, carrying her shopping bags in one hand and holding her around the waist by the other. And she's the one who put it there. So why is she leaning against me and practically shoving all kinds of flirty and boyfriend-girlfriend-y things my way when, there she goes, checking out other guys and sending them the flirty looks.

And there's no way I'm falling for the 'it's a project' thing or 'I'm just trying to boost self-esteems' thing. If she wanted to boost anyone's self esteem, it should be mine.

And I know I'm whining. But I'm a sensitive guy! With Girl/Rachel Trouble!

"What? Percy, no!"

"Rachel, don't lie to me."

She shakes her head sadly. "Why are you so possessive of me, Percy! I'm not your object!"

"Whoa, I didn't say anything that you're my territory or anything. Just, you know, it's not cool of you to do-"

"Percy, you're trying to rule me. And I don't like it one bit. You're giving me no freedom. Every second I feel like you're taking it away from me. I have no free time because I'm always with you, and you always accuse me of doing something that I'm not doing! First it's about trying to make you jealous when I'm talking about some new friend. Why would I make you jealous? Why would you be jealous? You don't trust me! And I can't trust you if you don't trust me!"

"Um, that's not very fair-"

"And then you're accusing me of looking at other guys! Percy, am I not allowed to take in my surroundings? And so what if I look at other guys, it's not like we're dating or anything! So I'd like for you to-"

The last one was what made me lock down. 'Not dating or anything?' Did she really just say that? What does 'or anything' mean? What's she saying now? When will she shut up so I can talk? Oh, that's such a cute little puppy! But the owner looks really… kind of ugly, no offense…

"Percy?"

I snap my attention back to Rachel and her red hair.

"See? That's another thing! You never listen when I need to have someone to talk to. Tristan's _always_ there. And he doesn't judge me like how you judge me and," she takes out her keys as we walk up her dad's apartment building. She has the whole top floor.

Tristan? The new friend who's also an artist and future movie director? The one who wanted her to star in one of his low budget films? Who's six years older than us? The guy who apparently has the comfiest king sized bed ever? And how does she know it's the comfiest? Because she took a _nap_ there one day.

I can feel my blood boiling. Everything I've kept in the Percy-Only folder is about to burst out. I'm gonna cry. Instead, I tune her out while she unlocks the front doors and walks in.

"Percy? Are you coming in?" she asks, a little confused when I just drop her shopping bags a little before the second door.

Deep breath in… deep breath out… one, two, three… four, five, six… seven, eight, nine… ten. Another deep breath in… bottle up your anger… don't rip her head off… clear your vision…

"No. I don't feel like having all of my flaws pointed out. Maybe Tristan would like to hear, them, though. Him and his comfy king sized bed." And with that, I turn and leave.

M.W

Everyone's been asking me if I'm okay. Everyone's wondering if Rachel had anything to do with it. She won't stop phoning me and apologizing to me by turning it around and blaming me.

"Percy? It's Rachel again. I don't know what happened, but you just suddenly walked out on me. I don't know if it's something you misinterpreted or what, but phone me! I'm worried about you. So, please phone me! Love you."

Messages like that. Do you get where I'm going with this? So I decided to run away from it all for one afternoon. I went to places no one would ever suspect me of being. I was thinking about it and it turns out that there are a lot of places that I'd never go to normally. Like coffee shops because they're so loud most of the time with people either grumpy or crying over some fattening pastry about their latest breakup to their friends who don't have enough time to actually go out so instead they just do a quick coffee run. I could go to the fencing gym, and practice more. There's museums, libraries, bowling alleys, plays, some weird movies… the list is endless.

So I've planned to do three things. Go to fencing. Then go to the library and work on some assignments. And after that, spend a nice evening at the museum. I think there's some cool ancient history section. Either way, no one I know will be there.

So I hit the gym and see my coach, Mr. Quintus there giving lessons to three kids (okay, more like teenagers). An Indian-looking girl, a Hispanic boy and a kid with short blonde hair and really blue eyes that are almost weird because they're so blue. They remind me of someone… but I can't really put a finger on it.

"Ah, Percy," Quintus waves to me. His big black dog, Mrs. O'Leary bounds towards me, jumping up on my and almost knocking me down.

"Easy girl," I say and settle her down. She barks at me and then runs off into Quintus's office, probably to get a ball or something. I walk over to Quintus and, like every time I see him, he has a bird tattoo on his neck. His hair's graying a bit more now and he looks tired and almost sick.

"Coming for more practice? The big competition's coming up."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"Well, gear up and we can both get some exercise," he looks over at the three teens who are now just sitting on the ground and chatting. "Hey!" he calls to them. "Get to work!"

After two hours of intense training, a shower, three assignments done and my brains completely fried, I head over to the Museum. I have to write an essay on one Greek god, so I might as well get some info form other sources than just books.

It's a big place. Like, really big.

I head towards the Ancient Greek section. When I was little one of my mom's friends gave me a book on Greek mythology. I've loved it ever since. Especially Poseidon. He loves to water, I love the water… I think we'd both be good friends. You know, aside from the part that he's mythological and a god whereas I'm real and nobody.

I see a tour group coming up. It's all a school trip. Tons of ten year olds are going around, goofing off while the teachers and tour guide try to keep them in place.

"Who knows anything about Greek mythology?" The pretty tour guide asks, her curly blonde hair up in a pony tail. Her bangs lie across her forehead and almost go straight to her stormy grey eyes. She looks familiar. Really familiar.

A teacher calls out a name and everyone looks at a little boy. "Is it from china?"

Only the teachers scowl. Everyone else laughs or smiles. Pretty Tour Guide looks like she's trying not to laugh. The other tour guide, a younger boy who's always looking at Pretty Tour Guide laughs because he can see it too.

"No, it originated from Greece."

"But everything's from China!"

I laugh a little too loud. The Pretty Tour Guide turns to me and her eyes open a bit with recognition. So have I met her before? Because I'd think that I'd remember her. She's very… memorable.

"Alright, everyone come and get a work sheet!" the teacher calls out. Both of the teachers hand out packets and the all the chaperons, teachers and tour guides go around to check in with everyone.

"Excuse me, Miss," I come up behind Pretty Tour Guide. She turns and gives me an indifferent look. Her eyes look particularly stormy now. Her full lips pout a bit.

"What can I help you with today?" she asks politely.

"I was just wondering…" it's something about a project. Who is she? Poseidon… I know her! I just… can't remember…

"Yes?" she asks, getting a little impatient.

"I know you, don't I?"

She raises an eyebrow. "I don't know. Do you?"

"Well, you look familiar… and…" And what? Speak Percy! Pretend she's not as pretty! Pretend she's not as goddess-looking! And stop staring at her lips!

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm with a tour group right now. If it was a really quick question, I could probably help you, but if it's going to take you five minutes alone to ask the question, well… maybe you should find another curator."

She waits another second. I can't find my voice. She starts to leave.

"You're Juniper's friend, right? The really smart one?"

She looks back in surprise. "Um, I guess," she laughs nervously. "And you'd be one of Grover's friends?"

I nod, maybe a bit too enthusiastically because she actually kind of knows me. "I'm the not so smart one." The corners of her lips twitch. It's so close to a smile… and then it goes back into a flat line. Damn it!

"So, the question?"

"Mhmm," I wait for her to ask it. And when she doesn't say anything, I remember that it's me asking the question. "Oh, right, I'm uh, doing a project… and…" Gods, I feel all clammy. I run my hand through my hair as a nervous habit. Hopefully it won't get to the point when I bite my nails. I start to go all breathless and a little lightheaded. She's waiting a bit impatiently. Oh no.

"Never mind," I mumble and leave before I can look even stupider.

And I have another crappy day.

* * *

I know, I know, not much Percabeth in this one. But more is to come! And i know Annabeth was a little b-i-t-c-h-y but what can you expect when you practically spend a whole night with a guy only to go off with some other girl?

If you read it, review it!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. So the percabeth really starts now (Kindof). And I'm going on a two week long vacation for my february/spring break this eyar, so I won't be able to upload for a bit. Anyways, I hope you like it! Oh, and this is where the real inspiration form the song comes in.

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters or the song.

* * *

Sophomore Year – Part 1

October

This whole month, I've been blindsided. Or I've forgot about something and then the reminder of it would blindside me. Deadlines just aren't real to me, until I'm staring one in the face.

In the first two months of this semester, I'm already failing miserably. The fact that I have ADD and dyslexia doesn't help very much. I always thought that following my dream career of a Marine Biologist would be great. I wasn't counting on all the stupid courses that get in the way. I have no fore-sight.

And here I am, walking around the quad, soaked because I forgot my umbrella holding five cucumbers because I owed a favor to my dorm-neighbors, Pranksters Travis and Connor. Their newest prank is on some poor girl from the same Go Green Group of my best friend, Grover, and his girlfriend. That group is constantly being pranked by Travis and Connor Stoll.

Just when things couldn't get worse, a freakin' taxi rushes through a huge puddle – more like a miniature lake – and makes me wetter than ever. Great.

It pulls to a stop just five feet in front of me. I'm hungry, poor and on the verge of yelling at the taxis driver for his stupidity and then I'll probably tell him my whole life story in some sappy-

Oh. My. Gods.

There, standing a few feet in front of me is _Annabeth Chase_. Also known as my Top Fantasy Girl. Also known as – oh my gods, she's looking right at me.

I don't even register that I'm wearing my angry face, finger pointing right at her and the taxis while holding five cucumbers in one hand and completely drenched. Oh my.

The taxi pulls away, and now we're in sort of a confusing situation – not to mention awkward. You could cut through the awkwardness with a knife and serve it to someone's first date.

Awkwardly, like everything else, I shuffle back to normal, water droplets making my messy black hair hang low in front of my eyes. My arms go limp at my sides. She's holding up an umbrella. Her tan looks great. Her grey eyes are as stormy as the cloud above us. Her blonde hair's wavy like a perfect beach day.

She raises one eyebrow slowly and cautious walks to me. "Percy? Are you alright?"

Oh my gods. She knows my name. Okay says something cool. Something smooth. Something thing that can impress the super smart, super hot future-architect of America. Something that can lead to getting her number and having lunch with her.

I don't even filter what I say. It's too bad that I'm focusing on how beautiful she is today because I have no clue if I said something offensive or just stupid. But she's laughing. So that's a good sign.

I look back at my speech history and choke on my own breath. Did I really just ask her to grab lunch with me? And eat some cucumbers? Did she think any of it was sexual? Because it wans't!

Panic rushes through me like bulls on Mad-Spanish-Bulls-Running-Around-Day.

"I-I didn't mean to say that! I didn't actually… no, wait I didn't mean any of it… not like I don't-uh…" I stammer.

"I'm a little confused," she says, her laughter fading quickly. The little shine I saw in her eyes is completely out now. I would almost say that the prideful, perfect, untouchable Annabeth Chase looks a bit… disappointed. Or sad.

"I-uh…bye."

Before she can say anything, I stumble away.

April

During statistics I avoid Drew at all costs. Just to be sure that she doesn't sit by me, I sit by Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a totally chill and outgoing redhead who's always wearing paint splattered jeans and old, paint splattered shirts. This way, Drew won't come over to talk to me, because I'm already talking to someone else.

Rachel is also my long time crush whose crush-o-meter is fizzling out because Annabeth Chase has been running through my mind ever since the horrible Cucumber Disaster.

"Oh, hey Percy," Rachel says brightly, smiling widely. She has a bit of paint on her cheek. "I was planning this really nice mural earlier this morning on that building over there," Rachel says, pointing into the vast region with tons of brick buildings. "It looks pretty good. I'm starting up on it later today; do you wanna come and help out?"

I've been to enough of _those_ to know that I don't want to go anytime soon.

"Um… I'm good. I have to see Mr. Brunner because I have to get this tutor for a Classics class I have and then write an essay on global warming and the effect is has for five different sea creatures." Woo. I'm going to have so much fun later. And on such a nice April day, too. I don't want to sit around and watch Rachel's paint dry or sit around and watch a blank computer screen.

"Well, why don't you come over, even for a little bit? I know that you're dreading the assignment. Maybe you can get some inspiration from my work?"

"Okay. I'll try. Why not, right?" Because I know you'll nag me if I don't say I'll go.

"Yeah, totally!" Rachel says, her eyes flicker around quickly before pulling me into a quick kiss on the cheek. "You won't be disappointed, I promise."

"Yy-eah, okay, heh," and here, my face turns a startling red from the surprise PDA. I look down at my notebook and then glance around the room. Sitting stiffly two rows behind us and a couple seats to the left is Annabeth, clicking and un-clicking her pen like mad, with Mean-Looking Punk Girl Who's Friends With Pretty Blonde Girl, Thalia (who, I'll admit, scares the bejeebers out of me) and another girl with a headband full of flowers.

Oh gods. She sees me seeing her.

I smile and wave awkwardly before turning around. Gods, she's beautiful. I think she might be the only women to ever be more conventionally beautiful than Rachel Dare (by a lot, no offense to Rachel or anyone else). But that's the thing. I don't really know her. But I really want to know her. I have a vague memory of her trying to get Beckendorf up, but other than that, the Cucumber Disaster and a lingering nick names Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, I don't have many conversations with her. Other than those memories, nothing comes up but random, awkward pauses and me stumbling through a question and her laughing a bit at my un-comfortableness (in a sweet way that makes me melt) and then answering it before either Rachel or someone else comes. Huh, Rachel and Annabeth don't really like each other either…

I bet she's amazing.

At the end of class I go to Mr. Brunner.

"Perseus," he nods to me. I nod back, a little nervously. He sits in his wheelchair and clasps his hands together. He's also my Classics teacher and a frequent visitor at my fencing matches and tournaments. He thinks that it's hilarious how I'm a fencer, somehow part Greek and named after a Greek hero. I think he was the scout responsible for my scholarship to university.

He looks around. Why?

"Ah! Mrs. Chase? Mrs. Chase!"

Annabeth turns around from talking with her friend and looks nervously at us. Slowly, she walks up in her really not-trying-to-look-sexy-but-still-holding-massive-sex-appeal-to-Percy-because-it's-Annabeth-wearing-me black pumps, short-ish black pencil skirt (that shows off her great legs) and a neat, white blouse with the sleeves rolled up. She has her hair in a half-up do with her bangs down. Mmmmmmm…

"Remember what we talked about last week?" Mr. Brunner asks her, his long gray hair frizzling everywhere and his white beard resting on his chest.

Her eyes light up with surprise. "Oh gods! I completely forgot about that! Is it really today?"

Mr. Brunner nods. She gives him a look, and he gives one right back to her.

What?

Annabeth looks at me and does a double take before looking like she can't decide to be embarrassed or mad. Either way, her cheeks go pink and her full lips frown a bit. It looks cute.

"Okay, have a good day, Mr. Brunner," Annabeth says weakly, starting to pull away.

"Bye, now, and don't forget that ticket!" Mr. Brunner says happily, leaning back in his chair and looking rather pleased with himself.

Awkwardly, I walk behind her through the building and out onto the quad.

"Look, I'm really sorry; Percy, but I kind of told my parents that I'd baby sit for my little cousins tonight," Annabeth says, not turning around to even gauge my reaction. Which I don't really have. I don't mind kids at all.

"It's all right."

Now she looks back, her expression still a mix of embarrassment and coolness. I don't particularly like that look. But she still looks pretty.

She lets out an annoyed huff and picks up her pace, walking stiffly. Gods, what did I do? I didn't do anything. So how come she's this… not-willing-to-be-nice to me?

The night got better.

First, we took a train to New Jersey and got a cab to this nice, gated neighborhood with green lawns, big houses and kids running around everywhere. It's like the ideal place to grow up rather than the tiny one room apartment my mom and I had until I was eight, when we moved into a two-bedroom apartment.

The cab slows in front of an old-fashioned two story farm house with yellow siding and white trim. The house screams _cozy home_ to me, but Annabeth's face looks sour.

"Welcome to the mad house," she mutters under her breath. I don't know if I'm supposed to hear it, so I don't say anything.

As soon as we step into the clean front room, screams can be heard and even louder laughter. Annabeth just takes off her shoes and plops her school bag on the floor before turning to me.

"Okay, I have a few rules. One: don't touch any artifacts. Two: if you talk to anyone, nothing inappropriate. And three: if you need anything, just ask okay?" She smiles a bit at the end and looks around, probably thinking of what I'll destroy first.

I feel insulted but then shy and embarrassed. Did someone tell her my clumsy stories? I take off my Reeboks and old windbreaker while looking around. I swear everything's historic in this house. Antique furniture, antique décor, old looking letters framed on the wall and history books everywhere.

"Let's go to the kitchen-"

She's cut off by lots of squeals and thunder from the stairs. We look over to see two little girls, two little boys and two teenagers all chase each other. I look to Annabeth for further instruction on what to do with so many kids.

"Did someone say food?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

"Bobby said that we could watch Aladdin!"

"But I want to watch Transformers!"

"They were playing with the swords and knifes again!"

"I tried to tell them to stop-!"

"We said don't tell her-!"

"No! I tried to stop them!"

It goes on and on and on. I'm so overwhelmed; I'm getting tired just watching them. And watching Annabeth's face fall in tiredness make me tiered-er. Does she really live with all of these people?

"Never mind. We're going to meet Nico at DQ."

"Can I have a blizzard?"

"Yeah right, like you could eat a whole blizzard."

"Nah. We should go to McDonalds."

"I want McDonalds!"

"Can I get a kids meal?"

"Can I play in the play place?"

"Oh! The play place!"

"Mommy's picking us up in a little bit, so can we go now? She won't let us go later!"

Annabeth looks back and forth between who says what, trying to register it all. I just watch her. I don't think I could ever get tired of watching her. I could watch her forever. Granted, my by-then wife would probably hate me for it. Because a guy like me could never land a girl like Annabeth.

"Nico, our babysitter, always takes us to McDonalds!"

"And lets us play in the play place."

"And lets us go to the park!"

"He even lets us swim!"

"Or play Baseball-"

"Or soccer-"

"He says I'm the best player."

"No way!"

"See yeah!"

"Hey! Can we go to McDonalds? Please?"

That is followed by thousands of 'pleases' while the two teenagers, who looks strangely alike, walk out the front door without a backwards glance. Annabeth's eyes are closed and she's doing some deep breathing.

"Can I at least play with your knifes?"

That question seems to snap her out of it. And me. I mean, her _knives_? Why does she have knives? And someone said that she has swords?

"Everyone, go to the living room and give me and my friend a few minutes," Annabeth says sharply, earning all of the kid's eyes go wide. They nods and silently shuffle into a room off the front foyer.

She has soft hands.

She takes and hand and leads me into a specious kitchen full of stainless steel appliances and black tiles and counter tops. Very modern looking. Very not-like the rest of the house.

"Sorry about everyone, being loud and stuff," Annabeth says shyly, a total turn around from Commander Annabeth just a few seconds ago.

"Uh, no. It's fine." I look around and rock on my heels because, hey, what else is there to do? My thoughts still linger on Annabeth and her weapons. On the other side of the kitchen there's another, skinnier stair case that loops around a corner. This has me a little confused. You know, because most houses only have one staircase.

"Do you want something to drink? Or eat?" She asks in a sweet voice. Hm. I definitely like Sweet Annabeth over Commander Annabeth. Although, if the situation was somehow more compromising between us…

"Um, I'm good."

"Oh? Okay," She turns to the staircase and starts up them before stopping to look at me before going around the bend. "Stay right here. I just have to put everything back."

I nod and wait, rocking on my heels. I hear a little pitter patter and see four heads quickly disappear from the hall. "Hello?"

Shyly, one of the little girls comes out, followed by others. She's not like Annabeth or her (probably) brothers. Instead of the blonde, wavy hair all four have straight, black hair. Their eyes are all deep brown and slightly squinted. Nothing crazy like slits, but just slightly squinted. Asian.

"Are you Annie's prince?" She asks nervously, looking up at me through her bangs.

"Like Prince Charming?" Asks the second girl.

"Or are you cool like a super hero? Are you like spider man?" The younger boy asks this.

"I once tried to get bitten by a spider. Instead of getting cool powers I just got a scar," says the other one, wearing a too-big green shirt that says 'Happy Camper'.

I don't know how to answer all of that. Because, I wish I was Annabeth's Prince Charming rather than her awkward tutored-peer. And I wish I had super powers, say, to make her fall in love with me.

Annabeth comes back down the stairs wearing plain jeans and old orange t-shirt that reads CAMP HALF-BLOOD in bold black letters. She wears a beaded necklace and had put socks on.

She smiles at the kids, one that clearly says that although she's annoyed out of her mind by them, she still loves them and finds them cute. I can relate when I see Grover and Juniper or Beckendorf and Silena all up in their little love world.

"Percy, do you mind if we go to McDonalds?" Annabeth asks.

"Fat, greasy and unhealthy food? That's my favorite," I smile and for once today, she doesn't look like she wants me gone.

We found her twin brothers at McDonalds with a kind of familiar guy decked out in all black named Nico. After we all ate, Annabeth used her sweet voice on Nico and he agreed to take the little cousins into the play place for a few minutes. I hate to say it, but Nico could very much be competition. He's seventeen, not _that_ much younger than us.

When Annabeth left for the bathroom, the questions started.

"So, are you her new boyfriend or something?" Matthew asks. I can identify him because he has the red shirt on.

"Because if so, it's about time she has one."

"I mean, after what happened with Luke and Thalia, she's been in the no-boyfriend state."

"And that was, like, three years ago."

I signal them to stop talking for a second. What's this with Thalia and Luke?

"If you're wondering, the short story is that Annabeth's liked Luke for years, but he ended up asking Thalia out and Annabeth took it a little more than just 'hard'."

"She's been without a boyfriend for three years. We were kind of hoping that she found one sometime. She's the less cranky when she has one."

Thalia and Luke, huh? I wouldn't have known.

"If you're her new boyfriend, there are some things you should know."

"And you'll probably think that you should hear it from her, but don't think that, because she's all closed doors. She's an architect. She's built a little building in her head to keep everything she wants locked up locked up."

"For starters, she likes tall guys who are built, like Luke."

Thanks for pointing that out to a hopeless, lanky kid like myself.

"She prefers smart people."

Again. Dyslexia and ADD does not help trying to be smart.

"She likes guys who don't drive her crazy, like being slobs or anything."

He says to me, the messiest person I know.

"She likes her me-time."

I can do that.

"She likes cheeseburgers with only cheese and ketchup."

Okay.

"Her favorite place is her old Camp Half-Blood, where her mom had put her every summer so she wouldn't have to stay at her mom's place."

"It was like this huge place where they went back in time to Ancient Greece. They did a lot of weird stuff there like Ancient Greek lessons and sword fighting."

"It's by the Sound."

"She loves it there. It's where she met Luke and Thalia."

"And now we'll get into the more in-depth."

Bobby starts up again. "She can't stand anything that's not permanent. Weird OCD thing she has. Her mom left her, her dad kind of left her, her best friend left her for more popular people in either grade and every boyfriend she's ever had dumped her."  
"And then Luke _emotionally_" -he holds up two peace signs and bends them in quotations- "left her for Thalia."

"She doesn't like liars."

"She can talk for days on end about both architecture and Greek and roman mythology, since her mom was a historian in that."

"And she's-"

"Coming, so shut up."

I try to absorb everything they said in. Architecture, mythology, Luke and Thalia… everything gets all jumbled up and the last thing I can clearly remember is how much like Travis and Connor they are, with all the talking in sync stuff.

"So, what's going on?" Annabeth asks, sipping at her coke. I like how she got normal coke, and not that diet coke stuff.

Weird. Don't ask.

"Oh nothing just grilling Percy about being a marine biologist," Bobby shrugs.

"Cool story about kelp," Mathew pitches in.

How do they know this? I just met them!

"Hey, Annabeth! We gotta go, so you gotta look after the munchkins," Nico says, shrugging on his black jacket. Matthew and Bobby wave goodbye and follow Nico out the door.

Those boys sure make me wonder.

I follow Annabeth into the play place and sit on a bench with her. It's a tight squeeze, because someone had spilt coke all over one side of the bench. Of course, I totally don't mind.

Just to make things comfier, I threw my left arm over the bar, which is pretty much over her shoulders, which is pretty good for me. She doesn't make a move to go away or even cringe. In fact, she even smiles a bit.

"Okay, Percy, what did my brothers really say?"

I freeze up. Rat them out to be on good terms with them? Or tell the truth, because she doesn't like liars. But she'd never know if I lied, right? But what if this is some kind of test the brother's had put me through?

"Just that you liked only cheese and ketchup on your burgers."

Half lie.

"Really? I'm sure that last for more than a one second conversation."

"No, really. That came up."

"Are you for real?"

"Honest."

She leans forward to get a better look, like she's trying to figure me out. "Huh." She says and leans back. I don't know if it's my imagination or if it's real, but I could've sworn that she leans slightly into me.

Score.

"Sorry for being a big snippy earlier. It's just that I have to babysit four hyper Asian kids who speak Chinese when they don't want me to hear something they're planning."

I smile, "No problem. Sorry for adding on to the lists of annoyances."

She rolls her eyes. "You're not annoying, Percy."

"I just have a head full of kelp?" I don't know where that came from, but her eyes light up and she smiles more, so it must have been right.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain."

"I take offense to that, Wise Girl."

She nudges me playfully, rolling her eyes again.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

And that's that! whoever else that's on February break: have a good one! Everyone else, Have a good day!

Also: I wanna say thanks to those who've reviewed my story, because it means a lot to me. I love feedback. So thank you

: ACandPJ4ever, crazy for percabeth, storyteller1425 and liviekate

Anyways, yeah!

REVIEW please!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alrighty, dear readers! I am back from a long, excruciating vacation to my grandparent's house (who are both practically deaf, smoke and tend to be lazy) and now have a computer that is available! WOO! Anyways, sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long! I would've posted this chapter up earlier, but I had to write it. Yeah.

Thanks again for those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: The Usual.

* * *

Sophomore Year at NYU– Part 2

**August**

I don't know whose idea it was to go camping, but here we are. Four tents for nine people. Won't this be fun, right?

We're somewhere in the woods. The stupid campground person stuck us in the five lots in the back corner, so if we want to do anything like go to the pool or little restaurant there, we'll have to bike or drive because there's no way we're walking.

The only good thing is that we're close to the beach.

Oh, and I get to share a tent with Rachel and Annabeth. Why? Because it happens to be Beckendorf and Silena's anniversary, Grover's birthday and Luke and Thalia have claimed a tent to themselves. This, you know, means that none of the couples probably want anyone extra in their private tents. Which works out perfectly for me. I'll have two gorgeous girls on either side of my sleeping bag.

"No, just let me do it," Annabeth sighs, getting to her knees and sorting out all of the tent poles. "You guys can go to the beach; I don't feel like swimming right now, anyways."

Silena giggles and latches onto Beckendorf's bicep, waving to Annabeth before dragging her boyfriend to the shoreline.

"Come on, Annabeth. Have fun. That's why we're here," Thalia says, slipping a pole through a few notches. Luke throws the exterior sheet over after.

"For me to have fun? Yeah right. My project is somewhere along the highway, water's damaged my laptop, I have to share a tent with two other people, there's no indoor plumbing for five minutes by walking, you loaded up the wrong suitcase and all I have is my toothbrush because I left the toothpaste in the other bag and- and…" Annabeth's hyperventilating by now, her face going red. She looks like she's going to have a break down. Which, you know, sucks.

This vacation was supposed to be all about Annabeth. At least, that's what I got. Since Thalia and Luke are sharing a one-room apartment, Katie and Silena are sharing their own apartment with Silena's sister, Drew, and it's too late to register for dorms, Annabeth's sent back to either living with her dad or paying for her own apartment.

I'd like to mention that I'm in the same boat, since Grover and Juniper are moving into an apartment. But then again, my mom's apartment building's just a few blocks away. Annabeth'll have to go all the way over to New Jersey. I'm totally down for the two of us sharing an apartment but we've only become actual friends a few months ago.

"Percy and I can put the rest of the tents up. Why don't you and everyone else go to the beach? We'll be fine," Grover says hastily, pushing tiny Juniper towards the path. Rachel looks a little uncertain but grabs her beach bag are leaves.

"You can probably wear one of Silena's. She packed ten," Thalia says, rolling her eyes. "For a five day trip."

"Fine," Annabeth says. She shuffles into their tent, followed by Thalia. Luke goes into his tent and changes, too.

I look at Grover. I don't know what he's talking about. I'm pretty much a city kid. You know; no rural training. Like setting up tents. I don't even know which poles go where.

"Let's start on your tent," Grover says and I shuffle over. I seriously don't want to put up three tents. I wan to be on the beach, swim in the water and be in my element. Tripping over poles, twisting my feet in lumps of fabric and making yet a bigger fool out of myself is, well, my element, but not the one I want to be in right now.

"Percy, I'd so let you sleep with Juniper and I, but you know… she kinda planned something for my birthday," Grover says shyly.

"Whatever. Just as long as it's a quiet birthday present," I tell him. "Rachel snores, so I don't need any more noise."

"So, you're okay with the sleeping arrangements?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" We start to slip the poles through the little whole tabs.

"Well, you know… Rachel…. And Annabeth, too…" he puts his rasta cap back on. "They're not exactly a good combination…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious…"

Just so you know, I'm completely oblivious to everything. "You mean that I liked Rachel?" I whisper. "Because, you know, I don't like her that much anymore."

Grover sighs. He sounds extremely annoyed. "Gods, Percy. You're so oblivious!" Before he can scream anything else out into the world, I clamp a hand over his mouth. I can feel him trying to speak, the humidity of his hand. I'm about to let go from disgust when he licks my palm. Ew.

"Ew," I look down at my palm. I can see the shine from his spit. "That's gross, man," I rub my hand on my shorts. "Do you know how unsanitary that is?"

"Percy, I'm trying to be serious," Grover says, shaking his head. "You're so blind it's hard not be get snippy with you."

"What do you want to know? The arrangements are fine."

"It's just… I didn't know if you'd be comfortable… you know, with the whole messed up triangle and stuff…"

Wait. When did geometry come into the picture?

"What triangle?"

Grover sigh. "Perrrcy, don't make me explain it…"

"Well, you kind of have to, considering I have no idea what's going on!"

"Perrccy, you should know it all by-"

"Do you guys need help?"

Grover and I look up and see Luke standing a few feet away in his board shorts, arms crosses over his chest and looking at our poor excuse for a tent. Thalia stumbles out, wearing a black once piece and scarf/skirt around her hips. Annabeth follows, wearing… not something incredible.

She must be wearing the bathing suit underneath, because she can't seriously think about swimming in that oversized shirt. It has to be Beckendorf's.

"Nope, you guys go on. It's Annabeth's vacation, anyways," I smile. Try to look charming, try to look charming….

"Okay," Luke shrugs. He wraps an arm around Thalia. "Weirdoes," she mutters. I would take offense if it was anyone other than Thalia. 'Weirdo' is my new nickname from her.

"Are you sure? Because, and no offense guys, but you're pitiful at pitching a tent," Annabeth says, looking at the mess of poles and fabric.

My face gets red. 'Pitching a tent'. Could she have used even more embarrassing but provocative words? Because, well, I can certainly pitch my own tent. In a heart beat for her. And it'd be the biggest tent ever.

Thalia snorts. "That's what she said!"

Luke looks like he's trying not to laugh. "Come on, Thals. You're embarrassing them."

Thank you, Captain Get Out Of Here Before Your Girlfriend Damages My Ego Even More. I'll be sure to now try to tame my flaming cheeks and hide under a rock until I'll be able to face society again.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Annabeth snaps at Thalia, her own cheeks going a bit pink. "Let's just go. See you guys later."

"See you," I say, but it comes out all strangled and choppy. I clear my throat and practically yell it over again in a deeper, manlier sounding voice.

"We heard you the first time!" Thalia calls back. Annabeth punches her arm and Luke looks like he's scolding her. But I can still hear her evil laugh.

"As I was saying, you're little love triangle."

"What?"

I totally forgot about Grover. Probably because I was looking at Annabeth's naked legs. Mm…. I tend to like naked things about Annabeth, although I haven't really seen anything naked of hers other than arms, legs and all the other stuff that doesn't really matter. Hopefully she's wearing a bikini.

"Your love triangle. I shouldn't have told you about it because now you'll be all cautious and un-like yourself and they'll know and then you'll be in a bigger predicament and, oh, Percy, I'm sorry I told you about it but-"

"G-man. Calm down. What are you talking about? Start from the beginning."

He sighs and sits down, totally abandoning the tent. Well, I'm not going to work on it if he's not.

"Okay, so everyone knows that you liked and almost dated Rachel, right?"

I blush but nod for him to get to the actual point.

"Well, and then how you kind of stopped liking her?"

I nod again.

"Andhowshelikesyounowbutyoudon' ?"

He says it really fast. I don't even understand anything except Annabeth and tent, which only makes me think about the little conversation from before.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Percy. Think about it!" He takes out some vegan bar and starts to chomp down on it. "Want one?"

I decline. Those things taste like metal and rubber, which isn't really my style. I prefer hamburgers and chocolate.

"Do you need me to draw a diagram?" Before I can even stop thinking of all the food I could really go for, Grover has a stick and draws my name at the peak and Annabeth and Rachel below to the sides. Arrows point from me to Rachel and from Rachel to me, from me to Annabeth and one going both ways between Annabeth and Rachel. Which I don't really get until Grover writes the word HATE underneath it.

"Get it now?" he asks, setting the stick down.

I asses the diagram. Does Rachel… actually like me? After all of those years of me yearning for her, does she like me? Part of me's gleeful, frolicking in the fields of my Ego while another part is a bit hesitant. Why would she like me after the last two years? What changed her mind? And is it that obvious that I like Annabeth?

Grover takes my silence as if I don't understand it, so he doodles stick figures beside each name, making me have three hairs, Annabeth with long springing curls and Rachel with a few freckles and a big halo of frizzy hair. Beside the arrows are hearts and underneath the HATE there's a mad face.

"Grover, I got it. I'm just thinking."

I look at the picture of Annabeth. Yeah, I could go for a burger and chocolate milkshake. Then I look at the gods awful picture of me. Ouh, or a fruit roll up. And the arrow connecting me to Annabeth. I think I saw Rachel pack a box of them. I'll have to ask down at the beach. Does Annabeth know I like her? Is it obvious?

"Yes, it's very obvious, Percy. I've known you forever. Of course I can tell when you like someone. You act… different. And kind of weird."

Thanks.

"And, before you go all happy and in love with Rachel again… I want to tell you that you shouldn't," Grover looks everywhere but me, "You know, date her."

I cross my arms. "And why would that be?"

"Because… okay, I'll be honest and tell you that Juniper and I were talking about this yesterday, but she doesn't think that you should date Rachel either. We still like her as a friend, but not really as your girlfriend."

Oh my goodness. It's like the starting of last year all over again. The liking-but-not-really-liking-Rachel thing. It gave me headaches then and it's giving me headaches now.

"Remember when she kind-of but didn't really dump you? Remember than feeling? She was always trying to make you jealous, always irritating you and other guys," Grover looks down at the ground. "After you exploded that one night and told me everything, well, I never really liked her after that. And, I think that…"

"That she likes me now because I lost interest in her?" That's the conclusion I've come up with.

"She's always been stringing you along. And, well, she does like attention from the male population. I think she finally realized what a good guy you are, but… personally, I think it's too late. She had three years to get you. And I have a feeling that if you two go out and it'll be like that all over again. You guys just got back to being normal friends again last month. I wouldn't jeopardize it."

"Grover, I think this is the first time you're giving me real girl trouble advice."

Grover rolls his eyes. "Is that the only thing you got out of my whole speech?" He sighs long and deep. "Percy, are you even thinking?"

"Yeah, just… it's a lot to take in."

"Well… we might as well get the tents up while you think."

M.W

After a long day at the beach, we decide to have a bon-fire and weenie roast. And the gross vegan snacks for Grover and Juniper. Rachel breaks out the Fruit Roll Ups and Silena takes out her camera. I'm pretty sure she's determined to capture every single thing that happens this weekend.

I heard from Beckendorf that photography is her third passion after fashion and love.

"Percy! Get in closer!" Silena says, motioning me to squish up right against Annabeth with Grover and Juniper on my other side. "Put your arm around her. Where it's at now look all weird and squished."

I feel like the mighty gods have answered my prayers. I lift and arm around Annabeth and my senses go wild. Her hair smells like lemons, bonfire and marshmallows. Grover and Juniper slide back, giving us some space only for Rachel to sit between us all with her fruit roll ups. Mm…

"Anyone for fruit deliciousness?" She asks. I take two, handing one to Annabeth. She smiles weakly and takes it. Silena turns to attack Thalia and Luke with flashes. I open my fruit roll up. Strawberry.

"Why didn't you get the raspberry flavored?" I pout. "Raspberries are so much better!"

"Percy, we already discussed this. Strawberries are the best." Rachel rolls the candy around her finger like a giant sucker. And sucks on it. I can't help but think of imaginative things when I see that.

Annabeth thanks us for the fruit roll ups before heading over towards Silena and Thalia. Silena then goes all paparazzi on the two girls who are annoyed at first but then start to laugh and goof off.

Today's been a good day. I've learnt how to set tents up. I've been to the ocean, I've got a good tan and I've seen Annabeth in a white string bikini. The whole love triangle thing isn't so bad when Annabeth's right there in next to nothing.

What's even better is that we had chicken fights in the water. And who was my partner? Annabeth. Having her on my shoulders… wet… laughing and running her fingers through my hair… Hmmm….

"Whatcha thinking about?" Rachel asks, still sucking on her finger.

"Nothing really. Just about who has the next pack of hotdogs," I say truthfully. "And that I could so go for a chocolate milkshake right now."

Rachel laughs. "It's always about food, isn't it?" She playfully bumps her knee against mine. A bout a year ago I'd be thrilled at the contact. Now? It just feels as if any friend, say Grover for example, knee bumped me. No tingles or electric-like shocks. And no leg hair, either.

All today, between admiring Annabeth and trying not to make a fool out of myself by drowning, I've been thinking of the triangle and the wise words of advice from philosopher Grover.

Luke and Beckendorf pop some beers and deliver them to everyone but Juniper and Rachel, who's leaning on me heavily with her head on my shoulder and yawning over and over again. Even though most of us are younglings, it's not like the police are going to know. Besides, it's what all the college kids do when camping, right? Other than the really weird ones who collect nature samples and go hunting to feed and then wear the fur pelts.

I look at the trunk of Luke's car he has four cases of beer and that's 'for the first half of the trip'. This makes me think that we're going to have a lot of fun and that it's awesome to have friends that are older like Beckendorf, Luke and Thalia.

I wrap a blanket around Rachel and I since she starts to shiver.

"_Ohmigod_!" Silena squeaks, looking over Annabeth's phone with Juniper. "You so have to!" Juniper squeals. Things like that make me glad I'm not actually a girl. I couldn't handle all the squeaking.

"What's going on?" Thalia asks, coming up behind them. Rachel and I exchange glances and both shrug. Grover gives me a disapproving look, as if shrugging along with Rachel is forbidden. He's the one who put me in the same tent as her!

"Ethan Nakamura asked Annabeth out!" Silena says, not to Thalia but to Beckendorf. "It's that guy from Camp Half-Blood. The one who's blind in one eye!"

"Oh yeah. The eye patch dude."

What? What dude? Who is he? And what does he really want? What happened to his eye? And what kind of eye patch? Does Annabeth go for guys with serious injuries?

"He's a cool guy," Luke nods along. This time I exchange a look with Grover. He shrugs to me. I shrug back. I try to stay cool and collective but what I really wan to do is pretend to be Annabeth and decline.

"You should so say yes! He's the perfect match for you!" Silena says dreamily. "It's been too long since you've had a boyfriend."

I could totally be her boyfriend.

"I don't know," Annabeth says, chewing on her bottom lip for a few seconds. Her eyes flicker to everyone's, even Rachel's, and lingers on mine. That makes me feel a bit better about the situation.

"Whatever, I already said yes for you. Don't expect a text back, though, he's practicing for some tournament." With that, Silena and Beckendorf head to bed. Grover and Juniper follow their example and Rachel drags herself away after giving me a kiss on the cheek. It's down to just Annabeth, Thalia and Luke.

"Well, we might as well go to bed, too," Thalia says, stretching. "Come on." Luke takes her hand and waves goodbye.

And now there are two.

We don't look at each other. We look at our shoes, until Annabeth jumps up as if she's electrocuted. She scares me so badly I almost fall back over the log I'm sitting on. I try to pretend that I didn't just let out a shrill shriek higher than Silena's.

"I don't have anything to sleep in," she declares.

Oh, just that. I thought some axe murderer was going to come out of the woods or something. I was ready to run.

"Oh, you can borrow something of mine. Like… a pair of boxers and a shirt…"  
I mumble, blushing to my roots. I hate feeling like I'm in high school all over again. I bet Annabeth making me feel young will be something good down the road if we stay friends, but right now it's a pain in the butt.

"Are you sure?" She looks at all the tents. "Because I really don't want to walk in on any of them…"

"No, I mean yeah. I'm sure." I'm nodding like the bobble head goat in Grover's car. Like and idiot. Because that goat looks really stupid and I can clearly see myself like that.

"Okay, well…"

"Um, yeah."

M.W

In the morning I find out five things.

One: I love to see Annabeth in my clothes. More than anyone else in the whole world, ever. Even Rachel (no offence to Rachel, but by a long shot). I might even like it more than seeing her in the white bikini.

Two: Annabeth looks cute even when she has just woken up and when she's really mad. And yelling at me. She hits me in the chest but I just grab her arms and pull her into me, locking her up so she can't hurt me. She goes all flustered. That's really cute too.

Three: Annabeth is a really good fighter, play fight or not. Within five minutes she's straddling me and has my pinned down. Which is extremely sexy.

Four: I find out that she has a weakness. Her stomach, sides and thighs are extremely ticklish.

And five: I cannot set up tents. At five in the morning, out tent collapsed. Rachel slept through the whole thing.

* * *

Okay, so it's slightly lacking, I find. Sorry, but I'm pree tired from the eight hour drive and I'm too excited to go out with some friends or something rather than study science and watch the Price is Right (although, that show can be addicting!)

Also: I am not a speedy writer. Just warnin' y'all. Expect a good five days minimum for me to be prepared with anything that would pass 'okay' by my standards.

Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Junior Year at NYU – Part 1

**December 1st**

I couldn't believe it. I made a total baby out of myself in front of Annabeth Chase. I keep thinking about it, over and over again. And that was a month ago!

Slumming around the mall, I see Santa sitting in a chair with a school group of kids. A female elf gives out candy canes while the kids clap and scream for Santa. I bet Santa could easily be the best thing since sliced bread to kids everywhere.

Beckendorf's girlfriend, Silena Beauregard, is hosting a Secret Santa. And who did I get?

Thalia, who always gives me the stink eye for no reason that I know of and who always embarrasses me in front of Annabeth, Caly and Rachel.

Caly: a new developing relationship within the past two months, who is taking nursing courses. How did we meet? I broke my wrist trying to impress Annabeth and Rachel while plying flag football with everyone else. And who broke my wrist? Thalia.

Even through it was only a minor break, I still cried like a baby. Which wasn't very impressing to Annabeth or Rachel. But Annabeth was the first one to sign my cast. And she signed it with a heart and smiley face.

I know it's mean of me to like not only two, but _three_ different girls, but I've been holding out on Rachel for three years, and Annabeth for two. I'd like to defend myself by saying that I only kind of like Rachel now, as a just-because-I've-liked-her-for-so-long-it's-weird-to-think-of-her-as-just-someone-and-I-want-to-have-the-less-wierdness-in-my-head/life kind of _like_. Annabeth's the full throttle, attention grabbing, supreme goddess kind of _like_. And Caly, well, she's cute and on the same level as me: just looking for fun, nothing serious.

The only thing is that not many of my other friends like her. Which are mostly Annabeth's friends because ever since Juniper and Silena (Annabeth's group) have connected with Beckendorf and Grover (my group) we've all been a big jumbled mess of friends. And besides, I think Travis likes their other friend, Katie Gardner, the Go Green Girl who's always putting up posters about the earth, in the gardening club and wears flowers behind her ears.

Either way, most of the girls and Malcolm (who's actually Annabeth's half brother! Did you see that coming? Because I didn't!) don't like Caly, which is weird because what's not to like? She's an awesome fun-nothing-serious-girlfriend.

"I knew I should've brought Luke!"

I look over my shoulder and see Annabeth and Malcolm there, Annabeth looking irritated and Malcolm looking all annoyed, tired and exasperated. Five leather jackets are strewn across a table.

"I'm sorry that I'm too lanky!" Malcolm rolls his eyes.

"Oh, shut it, Malcolm. I want to get him something really special."

"Annabeth, you do realize you're working as a part-time museum curator? You don't exactly make enough money to buy -"

"I don't care. Now, take a deep breath, he's-" she sees me and her face completely drops. "Oh, hi Percy!"

She practically yells the last one, drawing attention from almost everyone. She smiles, a little nervously, before ripping the jacket off Malcolm. He turns and gives me a look like he's only smiling and being nice because we're in public. Which, you know, doesn't make me feel very good.

"Well, I have something better to do than be in the mists of crazy Christmas shoppers," Malcolm says lightly, giving Annabeth a quick hug. "Don't forget, Mom's taking us out night," he calls to us before walking away without looking back once.

Annabeth's whole body sags and she leans against the rack, rubbing her temples.

It's times like these that I don't really know what to do or say. I know that Annabeth doesn't get along with her family at all. Her mom left her when she was little and her dad remarried and then started a new family, leaving her out in the cold at boarding schools all the way across the country. It wasn't until a few years ago that he moved back and reconnected with her.

Before I can jump the chance to hug her, she straightens up and looks at me, like she forgot I was there.

Well, thanks for remembering me.

"Um, hey," she says, putting the jackets back on the racks so quickly I have no idea what they look like. "Just looking for something for… Luke."

Ah, yes, Luke. Ever since the short but educative talk with her little brothers, I've drawn Luke up on the imaginary board of other competitors for Annabeth's heart. Along with half the population at NYU.

"Oh, cool. Is he who you got for Secret Santa?" I happen to know for a fact that Grover has Luke for Secret Santa and he's getting Luke a rasta cap and a gift card to some vegan restaurant that actually serves good food.

She catches on, because last week I told her what Grover planned. "No, actually, I have… to get ready for dinner tonight. Nice bumping into you," she dodges around me and darts through the crowd before I can even say goodbye.

My phone buzzes and I pick it up, smiling when I hear Caly's voice.

"Hey, can you get me some shampoo? None of the really cheap stuff or the citrus smelling ones, it makes my hair all gross. Kay? Gotta go, huge Nurse Exam tomorrow. See you soon!" Click.

I take the long way around the mall to the Lawtons. Caly, like Rachel, is from a wealthy family. And what she means by 'cheap' shampoo is 'seven dollar' shampoo.

Walking past the hair dye section I find the shampoos and conditioners and everything else to do with girl stuff. I look at the long aisle uneasily. I wish that the 'no cheap' shampoo smelt good. I don't fine they smell good.

Because I have nothing else to do on a Wednesday night, I go through all of the shampoos, trying to find one I like. Pop the cap, sniff and evaluate. Most of them don't catch my fancy except one, which is ironic because it's lemon scented and cheap. Familiar, too.

"Um, what are you doing?"

I jump back in surprise, almost knocking down the whole wall of elastics and other hair accessories. Annabeth's standing two feet away with her arms cross and hip cocked out. She raises one eyebrow and has that weird-ed-out-but-highly-amused-because-it's-Percy look.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," is my smooth response.

"Hey Percy," she says back, still looking for an answer.

I give her my best innocent smile. "Just smelling shampoos." As if it's the most common thing to do in the world.

"Oh. Really? What's your favorite?"

I hold up the bottle of cheap lemony goodness. "Smells good and it's cheap."

Annabeth laughs. "Weird. That's why I use it." To prove her point, she steps beside me and bends down to reach the last bottle far in. I watch as the back of her shirt rises to show a strip of her back. Mm… back dimples.

When she comes back up I pretend that I wasn't just staring at her exposure. Instead I turn flushed and try to hide my face before it goes all red. And how do I do that?

I lift of some of Annabeth's hair and smell it. Like an absolute creeper.

Although I love the feeling of her hair between my fingers, I like the feeling of her actually liking me as a friend opposed to thinking I'm the creepiest person ever.

"Just… making sure it works." And it does.

She just laughs and shakes her head. "You're one of the most peculiar people I know."

Here comes the redness.

She smells her own hair before smiling at me. "It's a good thing you like the shampoo. I was thinking of switching, but now that I know you like it, I'll keep with it."

She then she shows me _that_ smile. The one that makes me smile like a dork because I'm so freaking in love with her that I don't notice my face melt into an unattractive fashion. But she doesn't seem to care. Her cheeks just go a little pink and she looks down, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Um, I'll see you around, Seaweed Brain," she mumbles and turns quickly, darting yet again out of view.

I bought Caly the expensive okay-smelling shampoo because I know that she probably knows all the 'none cheap' brands.

M.W

**December 7th**

Grover and Juniper planned on going Secret Santa shopping today and invited me along. And because I don't want to feel like a third wheel, I invited Annabeth. Only after Grover gave me a 'digging your own grave' look did I actually think about it and invite Caly.

So, all five of us are going shopping. Yup. Five.

Why?

Because everyone else already got their presents and can't risk the mall for fear of spending more money since we're all pretty poor. Even with my job at Subway with Nico and Thalia's little brother Jason, I'm pretty poor. Stomachs and universities will do that to you.

Thalia is away with Luke to celebrate their anniversary. Silena would've come, but Beckendorf already persuaded her to help at the soup kitchen. Travis is going on his first date with Katie. And Connor, well… I don't really know what Connor's doing. But whatever it is, he's not picking up his phone even though I phoned him five times. As for Malcolm, he's across the country visiting his father's family.

Which, you know, puts us in a pickle.

I met Annabeth while at the mall coming out of the guy's washroom.

"Oh, I was just about to call you," Annabeth smiles up at me. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to go to the jewelers to clean my step mom's ring."

"Yeah, no problem. Caly wants to go to one, so we might as well, right?"

Instantly, Annabeth's smile drops into a flat line. "Oh, really?"

"Yup. I don't know what Juniper and Grover are looking for, but I have to find something for Thalia. I was hoping you could help me with that." Our hands bump each other and I really want to take hers in mine. But, you know, she's not Caly.

I look at her and notice the stiffness in her jaw, her full lips in a flat line and her hard, stormy eyes looking straight ahead.

Uh-oh.

"You know, I didn't bring you out just for that. Because, you know I like your company. And you give good advice. Besides, who knows Thalia better than you?"

"Luke."

I scratch my head. "Well, did you catch the part about how I like having you around?"

"Yeah."

Times like these I have no idea what to say to make her happy again. And I hate it when she's mad at me. So, should I say how nice she looks? Should I rattle things off my list of why I like her? Tell her that I'm head over heels in love with her?

Ever since her break up with Ethan, we've been glued to the hip other than when I was with Caly. She always seemed to disappear then. But that's not the point. What I'm getting to is that, well… for a month or two we've been getting to the point of almost-dating. We were always together. There was playful bickering. Flirting, too. And I was so ready to be with her… until she randomly backed off completely and avoided me like plague. Which still rattles my mind.

And then Caly asked me out and the rest is history. Annabeth slowly became my friend again, just not as close as we were. She stopped coming over to my house (which made my mom raise a lot of questions) and we stopped sharing our food (which made me sad). No more one Ben and Jerry's together. Now we both suffered from no Ben and Jerry's because we don't want to spend all of our money for our own tub of ice cream.

That might be the worse loss – not spending as much time with Annabeth. And the ice cream.

I sneak glances at her out of the corner of my eye. She's wearing her hair in a pony tail. She has her orange t-shirt on. She's wearing jeans and flat black boots that remind me of pirates for some reason. She doesn't have a trace of make up on. And she's radiant.

Guys left and right are checking her out, which makes me feel both unworthy of being with her and mad because I don't want them looking. But she doesn't seem to be paying attention to them. Just to make sure, I try to get her attention.

"So, how've you been?"

She doesn't even look my way. "Good. Busy. I've applied to do a co-op thing starting next semester. I think it'd be good for me. Probably pays better, too."

"Yeah. Probably. And that's cool. Co op and stuff."

Smooth, Percy. You're just oozing all the slick moves now, aren't you? Stumbling over your own feet and stuttering? Oh yeah. She's impressed.

I tell my snide inner voice to shut up.

"So, I saw on the campus flyers about co op for marine biology. Do you think you'll get into that next year?" This time she does look at me. I don't look away, even though I stub my toe on a bench.

"Um, yeah. Probably. Maybe. Yeah. Uh, probably." I run a hand through my hair. _Think before you speak, Perce. Stop sounding stupid._

She just nods as we enter the food court. Is that a smile I see coming?

Instead, I see Caly and Juniper sitting at a table with Grover, who's looking everywhere around the vicinity. He spots Annabeth and I and smiles this huge shit-eating grin. Oh no. What's going on now?

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some coke," I say and go for the closest and shortest line. I watch Annabeth go on and greet Grover. His smile doesn't stop as she sits down.

I make a point of lingering as far away from the problem and grinning Grover for as long as I can before returning. He meets me half way, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well, Percy, I see you and Caly are pretty compatible."

What does that mean?

"What does that mean?" I ask him. He laughs a bit before shutting up. He seems like he wants to roll on the floor and laugh forever. Which means that something is not going good in my favor. Nothing is when Grover's acting like this because of something mainly involving me.

I'm officially super worried.

"Come on, G-man. Cut me some slack. What's going on?"

"Well," Grover snickers a bit before straightening up. "I went to get water and when I come back, Caly's telling Juniper _all_ about you guys. _All_ of it."

The way he's saying 'all' makes me really worried. I stare at him blankly. I look over and see Juniper laughing. Annabeth and Caly have their backs to me. I can't asses either one of their expressions, but Caly's hands are going everywhere when she's talking.

"Grover, please. Please," I beg him. I even go out of my way to set my coke down and give his shoulders a shake. "What's going on?"

Grover's smile is still there, but it's toned down at bit. "Come on, I need to get a fern for my mom."

M.W

I haven't said one thing all day.

And why is that? Because of the utter humiliation. Yeah. Thank you, Caly, for telling Juniper, Grover and _Annabeth_ of all people, about our alone time. My friends don't need to know things like that. Even more, I don't want my friends to know that kind of stuff at all.

The worse part, I think, is that Annabeth knows. I don't know how much she knows, but Caly wasn't holding back, apparently. My face burns every time Annabeth looks in my direction.

The good thing is that no one seems to be affected by it, as if nothing was said. Except Grover. He snickers every now and then. And every now and then, I really want to punch him. It's a good thing he went shopping on his own for that fern.

"Ouh, let's go here," Caly says, pulling Juniper into yet another soap store. I mean, how many soap stores can one mall hold? And why do people like them so much?

I sit down on a close bench and find myself extremely nervous and clammy when Annabeth plunks down beside me. I can smell her lemony scent and the fr4eshness of her clean shirt. It smells like Downy.

"You know, I'm impressed," She says quietly.

Oh. My. Gods.

Completely caught off guard, I look down at her and see that she's not embarrassed or shy one bit. She can't possibly mean… I mean… holy… I feel as if my pride is swelling but so is the embarrassment. Suddenly, the pride out does the embarrassment and I'm floating on cloud nine. Oh yeah, she's totally interested now.

She looks up at me from the corner of her eyes and smirks at me. "Percy, I wasn't talking about _that_." She looks straight at me then with her smirky-smile. She laughs lightly but I can see the sudden blush making its way up her throat. And it keeps moving up, up, up until it reaches her cheeks creating a cute pinkish look.

Watching her blush almost makes me forget about my sudden onslaught of a new humiliation. Almost. Right when my pride is close to the peak, it goes down hill faster than the road runner being chased by the coyote.

My hands get clammier, my heart beats faster and utter shame takes pride's place. Of course she wouldn't be instigating _that_. No, I'm just a hopeful fool jumping to conclusions. And she's just talking about… actually; I don't even know what she's getting at?

"Um, well, what were you saying?" Good, Percy. Change the subject to something other than your complete fail. I look down at our shoes. My sneakers are a bit damp at the fabric because of the snow. Little droplets of water are still at the toe of Annabeth's boot.

"I meant that I'm impressed. I mean, Malcolm hates shopping, Luke can only stand it for a few minutes, but you're lasting a long time shopping. I thought all men hated it with a passion."

She smiles up at me and I relax a bit. Okay, this is a topic I'm willing to comply with.

"Well, I guess I'm only surviving for so long because I have you with me," she smiles brightly at me, and then I realize what a mushy thing to say. Definitely not something a real smooth guy would say. "I mean, you know, to hang out with."

She looks at me skeptically. "Mhmm…"

Thirty minutes later, we're still on the bench, red in the face from bickering and laughing and impossibly close. I have an arm over the bench – practically around her shoulders. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail, exposing her neck and we're all smiles. My awkwardness evaporates, or at least most of it.

Right when she's about to continue on with some story about her cute cousins, I see Grover coming towards us with a fern in one hand and a smoothie in the other. He looks tired, disappointed and… disapproving.

"Hey Grover," Annabeth greets him happily.

"Hey guys. Are they still in there?"

We all look over and see a flash of Juniper's green coat.

"I never knew someone would like looking in Bath & Body Works for so long. I mean, it's just soap, right?" I ask. Grover looks at the store and makes the face that says 'I wouldn't be so against it'. I look down and see Annabeth just shrug.

"If it was really good soap, then maybe."

I nod, that's a very good point. I have a heavy feeling of being watched, so when I turn my head this way and that, the only eyes I see on me are Grover's. I wouldn't be too surprised if they weren't glowing with disappointment.

"Perce, can I see you over here?" He nods to a few feet away. I contemplate. Should I stay or should I go? Stay here with Annabeth pressing against me or go and see Grover who looks like he's forming a lecture in his head.

Deciding to get it over with, I get off the bench and follow him a good ten feet away. Annabeth looks at me with her eyebrow raised and I shrug.

"Um, Perce," he looks to make sure no one's within hearing range. "You do realize that you're in a relationship with Caly, right?"

I look down at him, giving him the 'uh, yeah' look. He's wearing his rasta hat and a wool sweater with reindeers dancing on the back. Juniper made it for him.

"Well, if you knew about that, why are you staring at Annabeth so hard that you'll probably pop a blood vessel? Why are you always at Annabeth's side instead of Caly's? Why are you ignoring Caly all day? I don't think you've said more than three words to her."

"I am not. And I've said _at least_ eight words." Am I really that obvious? Again? Do I not have a shield for my private emotions?

"Percy, you so are. And I counted. You've said three words to her and then you got sidetracked to Annabeth."

I shuffle on the spot and look at my shoes.

"I think that you need to break up with Caly, Percy, before someone gets hurt, does something stupid or does something embarrassing."

I look at Annabeth, who's tapping something on her phone. Her perfect, curly blonde hair's slowly coming out of its pony tail. Her shirt's a little wrinkled at the middle and her jeans aren't smoothly tucked into her boots. She's not wearing a trace of make up that I can tell. And she's still beautiful. Next I see into the store. I see Caly's bronze hair in a neat braid. I see her fashionable shirt without a crease. Her skirts without a smudge on it and her heels are slick and shiny.

I see Grover's impatient expression and let a big sigh out. How come I'm always the one with girl trouble?

* * *

GREAT GOOGLIE MOOGLIES!

I don't know why, but I feel as if I disappoint you guys all the time, mostly because I can't ever update or something among those lines. Anywho, I am officially grounded from my computer (and all other electronic devices and books) for THREE WHOLE WEEKS MINIMUM ( WTF MOTHAPHOQUE-) because of some unmentionable actions... I am deeply sorry and next time I will try not to get caught, ahah. Anyways, I'll be back in three - something weeks!

REVIEW PEEPS! (:

Also: Check out Rolling in the Deep by Adele and the Stand by Mother Mother: they've been my jams for a good three weeks and I still love 'em. (:


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm back. I'll keep this pre' short, cuz you're probably not wanting to read this lil' note. Anyways, I don't own the characters.

Beware: the F-bomb is dropped.

* * *

NYU – Junior Year – Part 2

* * *

**December 14th**

I'm glad that I didn't buy Caly that really expensive watch, because she dumped me.

There was no sign of it ending. It was a typical Tuesday. I woke up, went to classes, went home and studied and then went to the movies with Travis and Connor (because of cheap Tuesdays). Then I got a text from Caly to meet her at the mall and so I did. And then – BAM –girlfriendless.

It's sad to say, but I'm not upset one bit. It's been almost twenty four hours since then and any sadness in me has left a while ago. Of course, being dumped sucks. I've been dumped three times and each time it sucked, but this time it… wasn't nearly as bad.

It's horrible for me to say this, but I actually feel a lot better. No more… guilt, I guess, for liking Annabeth. I don't have to be cautious of every move I make towards Annabeth or filter all the flirty and mushy things I say. I don't have to pay for a taxi when I take Caly out or walk all the way across the city if I'm too poor for a cab.

No longer do I have to go out for errands like shampoo runs or tampon runs and wonder if I got the right ones. I don't have to have any more nervous meetings with the General when I'm picking her up, either. That guy is scary. And it's weird because in the middle of their foyer is a statue of the Titan Atlas holding up the world. That too is creepy.

Even worse, the one thing I'm truly happy about is the fact that I can go back and eat ice cream with Annabeth.

I pick up the phone and dial Annabeth's number. On the second ring, she answers.

"What?" She sounds snappy and grumpy. In the background I can hear yelling and screaming in high pitched voices. Either she's with a bunch of thirteen year old girls who won tickets to see Justin Beiber or she's with her little cousins.

"I, uh, do you, um, want some ice cream?" I ask nervously. Great. The first time I speak to Annabeth after my breakup and I'm so excited I skip right to the stupid asking part. And I don't even do _that_ right.

"What? Who is this?"

"Oh, um, it's Percy. Percy Jackson." In the background I hear a fit of crying and then an explosion of accusations and denial.

"One minute," She says kindly. Faintly, I can hear their conversation.

"Bobby! Matthew!" That's Annabeth.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Me neither!"

More crying.

"He _hurted_ me!" This is a higher, smaller wail.

"I saw them!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"_Holy fuck_ Annabeth-!"

"No swearing!"

"Okay, so I tripped over her-"

"More like _stepped on_. Honestly, Bobby."

"Well, Matthew's the one who-"

"I didn't do anything!"

I hear more crying, more yelling and more huffing until everything suddenly goes silent. An eerie silence floats around me and I check my screen to see if she hung up. She didn't. So…?

"Sorry, Percy, Daisy and Grace are over. A small crisis happened. Anyways, did you say something about ice cream?"

M.W

Looking down at her blonde curls, I feel completely full. Full of happiness, of comfort and mostly of ice cream. I have one arm along the back on the couch with Annabeth kind-of leaning on my chest while we watch countless episodes of the Office. Yup. This is good.

"I love Jim," she sighs. "I'm considering getting an 'I heart Jim' t-shirt."

Thank god he's an unattainable fictional character who has a wife and child. Otherwise, I'd feel completely crushed and hopeless.

"Yeah? What's so great about him?" Maybe if I let out jealousy in small spurts she won't notice. It's a lot better than letting it all out in one disastrous fight like with Rachel that time.

Besides. Anything he can do I can do better.

"I don't know. He's super funny," she shrugs and then, as if on cue, laughing at something Jim says.

"Well, Michael and Kevin are funny too. Do you like them?"

"Well, yeah, but you have to admit, Jim's handsomer than them."

"So, he's your ideal boyfriend?"

"No, but close."

I nod and look at the television screen blankly. So… someone like Jim… I'll have to dye my hair and be a bit meaner to my fellow peers (not that he's a mean guy, but there definitely is some tensions between him and a few others where I tend to be a tension-free kind of guy). And dress in more dress pants and blue button downs, but I can manage that.

I scoop out another spoonful and shove it in my mouth, wincing from the cold and then giving a good "mmm" when the flavor settles in.

"So, who is your ideal boyfriend?" I ask timidly.

She blushes and fills her mouth up with two spoonfuls of ice cream. Instead of answering my question (that I'm so eagerly waiting for and trying to mask my eagerness) she just eats more and more Ben and Jerry's until she drops her spoon into the tub and scrunches her nose adorably.

"Ugh… brain freeze…"

I openly laugh at her. Serves her right for trying to weasel out of my question.

"I'm guessing there's some reason you're being evasive." I note bluntly, watching her facial expressions change. I hate brain freezes too. Back in sixth grade I got one and some bully Nancy video taped it. I was the laughing stock of the year and everyone would make funny faces at me, mocking me. Thank gods I switched schools.

"No, just not something I expected to be asked," she says nervously, fidgeting and twisting a lock of gold hair around her finger. Her eyes dart around the room, landing on the television screen.

Does she like me? That's the first thought to form before my reality-thinking minds shuts it out. Annabeth? Really? She could do so much better. What if she's nervous, not because she likes me, but doesn't like me? Grover said it's obvious that I like her. Maybe she's knows that I like her and doesn't like me, so now she's awkward. Maybe she's trying to find a way to let me down easy.

I'm so stupid, asking her something girly like that. Guy friends don't do that, at least, not any guy friend I know. And if she knows I like her, it's like a beacon in the sky shouting "Do you like me?"

"Nerver mind-"

"Well, I like-"

We both look at each other and laugh uneasily. I don't mind talking at the same time, but right now id not a moment like that. It's a moment of super-awkwardness. So awkward that I'm nervous and on the verge of clammy hands.

"You go on," I say after a too-long silence.

"Um, well," she scratches her head and eats another spoonful of ice cream. "I like guys who are taller than me." I hang on her every word. "Guys who… I hate to say it, but I like guys who aren't, well, bigger…Oh gods, I feel really mean saying that.."

"No, no, it's alright. I'm skinnier than you are, I'm not offended." I rethink my word selection and swear. "Not that you're fat! Gods, Annabeth, you're so skinny you could blow away in the wind. It's just that I'm… I think that I'm really, really lanky and I'm practically skin and bone like that one person said in that one movie… you know… when she said that someone was skin and bones?"

Annabeth looks at me doubtfully and like I have multiple heads, like those hydra things in class that we were discussing, how Hercules defeated one using-

"Thanks for that very confusion clarification, Percy, who is actually very muscle-y and toned," she smirks. "You sure do know how to clarify something."

"I… well, you of all people, well, I guess some other people like my mom and Grover and maybe even Beckendorf because he's pretty smart… like really smart, actually…uh, what was I saying? Oh yeah. They – and you! Of course you, you're the main person… uh… yeah. You should know that I can't, uh, explain…. Very well…"

"Especially if you're uncomfortable."

"That too."

There's another long silence when we look at everything that isn't each other. I clear my throat and keep my face down. Hopefully, she won't see the massive splurge of redness making its way up my neck and fanning out across my entire face.

"So, uh, just any guy that's tall and… fit? Fit would be a good word…"

"Um… no…"

Silence.

Absolute silence.

"So…?"

"I like funny guys. Guys who make me laugh."

"So tall, fit clowns?"

"No Percy," she rolls her eyes and smiles that 'wow, he's stupid' smile. I love that smile. "I like guys who are nice and caring, who understands me and will be honest and truthful. Loyalty's a good quality."

"And?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to say everything?"

"Everything would be great, thanks."

She rolls her smoky eyes and shakes her head. "You're impossible, Perce."

"I prefer charming."

I take the last of the ice cream and wonder how to approach my next move. I guess my mind and mouth aren't attached in any way, because I say something I so didn't mean to ask.

"So, do you have a list of hopeful boyfriends?"

Annabeth stoops breathing, I can feel it. I chance a look and see her staring back with wide, terrified eyes. Gods, it's not like I'm about to attack her. Physically, at least. Maybe emotionally.

"What, like… a wish list?"

"I, uh, guess…"

"Well…"

Awkward silence number five. Way to go Percy.

"I like Seann William Scott… he's funny and handsome?"

I wish I never brought up this conversation. Everything was going perfectly before I had to let my big yap fly about, my insecurities taking over my curiosity bar and raising it. Damn it. My hands are clammy.

Trying to subtly wipe them on my jeans, I tap my fingers to a random beat, hoping to release the awkwardness in my apartment through bad tempo. How many times have I thought of the word awkward? I bet it's a lot. If my life was a tv show, this episode would be called 'The Most Awkward of All'. No joke.

"So he's like… number one?"

"No… I don't know. I never really thought of lists before."

"Oh… um… yeah. I'm weird…"

She laughs and my face heats up to about 450 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Did you know that I've had the same number one 'hopeful boyfriend' for approximately two and a half years?"

Her sweet voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I almost jump from the sudden declaration. We kind of stare at each other. She bites her bottom lip and starts to tap her fingers, too. I have no idea what she's thinking, but I'm thinking something along the lines of 'OMGWHATISSHESAYING WHOOOOOO?'

Chill, Percy.

She ducks her head, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. She tucks her hair behind her ear and I can see the faint pink raising to her tanned skin. I lean in closer, gravitating towards the source of my curiosity. Could it be me? Could she really be saying that it's me? I have this cosmic feeling that it's me. But then again, I had a cosmic feeling that I wasn't going to be shoved in a locker one day in freshmen year, but I was.

"No. Why? Who is it?" Damn it, stupid voice! Don't go all squeaky like that!

"You."

I can't believe it.

I let out a squeak.

M.W

**December 24th**

"I'm freezing my ass off!"

Of course that's the first thing for Connor to say, right when he walks through the door. Travis and Katie follow him, all carrying presents. I look at them hungrily. I know I'm supposedly an adult, but come on, everyone loves presents.

No one I know has me. I've asked Grover and Beckendorf and… that's it really. Yeah, just those two. Neither has me. Grover has Luke and Beckendorf has one of his co-workers.

I feel good tonight. I'm with my friends, I'm almost drunk and I actually have a good gift for Thalia. One that won't earn me a glare, a sarcastic comment or another broken bone. I'm actually proud that I found what I did. Well, you know, with the help of Grover and Juniper and Luke and Annabeth. But I'm the one who actually went out and bought it.

As I've noted before, I feel good. Not great or extremely awesome, but good. And why? Because of the game of avoidance.

All week Annabeth has been avoiding me. But, you know, I've been avoiding her, too. So it's not completely her fault. Actually, I was the first one to ignore the call (more like hyperventilate so much that it missed it and couldn't get the courage to phone back until two days later).

Everything was wonderful. She admitted she liked me (for two years! Holy mother of Gods! I could've been her boyfriend two freakin' years ago!). I was jubilant. So jubilant that I fainted, hit my head on the corner of my coffee table, passed out and had to be taken to the hospital by my mom, who came home at the exact time I hit my head.

Which, you know, makes me want to yell at myself.

But I can't because that's something a crazy person would do. I'm not talking about the kind of muttering under my breath yelling. More like screaming myself hoarse in the mirror and accusing myself while hitting my head on the brick wall. Yeah.

Instead, I wallowed in self pity by eating pizza and finishing my Christmas shopping (I won't admit it, but I bought Annabeth something). I perfected my being-lazy skills and watched almost every Christmas movie on tv while my mom got ready for her 'over night date' (shivers) with some dude named Paul Blofis. I think it'd be cooler if his name was 'Blofish'.

And now I'm here, gobbling down all the tasty little appetizers that Silena and Beckendorf made. There's so many… and they taste so good…

"Hungry?"

I turn and see Connor with his curly bronze hair.

"A bit," I say sheepishly. "How's business going?"

"Alright. Really boring. But Travis and I have the hottest prof ever," he sighs a bit, "She's the one for me."

I look around and see everyone in their own conversation before turning back to Connor. "Isn't she the one with three kids?"

"Yeah? So? She had them when she was like… sixteen…"

"And she's what? Thirty five now?"

"Your point?"

I look at him incredulously.

"Do you even know simple math?"

He smiles wickedly at me. "I sure don't Perce."

Really, I have no idea what to say to that. It might be one of the only times that I'm glad that Thalia bursts through the door shouting, "Alright, bitches, let's celebrate!" I can't help but think that her kids are going to have a scary-awesome mom.

As more people come, some new people that I don't know, I find it harder and harder to think clearly. My eyes are sharp tonight for three things. Food, presents and Annabeth. In that exact order.

By nine o'clock I've acquainted myself with every one and Annabeth still isn't here. Drew is starting to cling onto my arm and no one's willing to help pry her off. When's Grover when I actually want him around for minor girl trouble? I look through the small crowd of bodies and see him playing an intense game of poker with five other people.

"Excuse me I have to…" think of something gross but not too gross… "Put Abreva on my cold-sore."

"You don't have a cold-sore," Drew says suspiciously.

"That you can see," I finish and quickly dart away. Good thinking, Percy. Cold sore. People tend to avoid those who have cold sores. I look back briefly to see Drew's disgusted face. Perfect.

"Hey you," I freeze and let out a surprised grunt when I feel someone poke my sides. "Guy with the invisible-and-most-likely-pretend cold sore."

I turn and see Annabeth and wonder if I'm drooling.

She's wearing a slouchy-yet-fitted red wool sweater-dress with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and the bottom ending mid-thigh. She's wearing tights and her boots. Her hair's curly as always and smells deliciously of lemons. She's smiling with her arms crossed over her chest with her calculating grey eyes rimmed with mascara and eyeliner.

Mmm…

"Hey," I say a bit too breathy for my liking. What can a guy do though, when his major crush is standing before him looking every bit of perfect?

"Do you think-"

"Alright, since Annabeth finally got here," everyone looks at us for a second, "We can finally have present time!"

Annabeth and I look over to see Silena in front of the Christmas tree, her hair straightened and her smile big enough to look painful. She has her camera out. Annabeth and I exchange a knowing look before sitting down.

"Come here," Thalia takes Annabeth's arm and drags her away from me and across the room. Feeling a bit weird just standing in the middle of everything, I decide to not sit by Annabeth and Mrs. Glares-a-lot and instead take a seat with Travis and Connor.

Within an hour everyone gets their presents. Some where random like a box of silverware (to a co worker) or two pillows and a blanket (going to Connor) and others expensive (like my new freaking leather jacket! Nice!).

People and filing out, now, me included. I shrug on my new jacket and stuff my old wind breaker into the Christmas bag. Saying goodbye to everyone, I leave the apartment, wondering who the hell would buy me an expensive, new and perfect leather jacket.

"Hey! Wait up!"

It's Annabeth, Thalia and Luke coming out the door. I stop and turn back, meeting them half-way.

"Thanks again, Percy," Thalia says raising her own Christmas gift bag. The one I got for her has a teddy bear on it, but only because it was one of the last ones at the dollar store.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I pretend, shrugging. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"You're so weird, Percy," Thalia mutters. "Well, we'll see you guys at our New Year's party." Luke gives me a 'manly' hand shake and Thalia, oh my goodness, gives me a head nod, before they leave the opposite way.

"Wow. A head nod. Now you know you're in the clear," Annabeth jokes, buttoning up her pea coat. The coat is just a bit shorter than her dress. Stop staring Percy.

"Shall we walk?"

"We shall."

Around us traffic comes and goes with restaurants closed up for the night but more parties to be heard from the complexes here. Someone even comes out onto the balcony and drunkenly sings 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'. All of the dim street lights have Christmas reefs on them with big red bows. The stars are out and twinkling. Annabeth's red lips are going to make me go crazy in approximately fifteen seconds.

"So, where's Rachel? I thought she was coming tonight."

"Nah," I look up at the cloudy sky, not a star in sight. "She left for Spain yesterday, but dropped off the present at Beckendorf's yesterday morning."

"Oh, I hope she's having fun."

"Yeah, me too."

We walk another block before the conversation starts again.

"So… you look spiffy in your jacket," she says quietly. "You look good in it."

"Some crazy person got it for me. Probably Rachel. Or whoever it was definitely has money, because brand named leather jackets aren't cheap. I thought this was all roughly thirty dollars."

"Oh, it was. I guess that crazy person is really generous. I wish I had whoever it was."

I look at her black bag. She got a packet of top quality sketching pencils and a small sketch pad, which I think is a pretty good gift. I know she likes it because her eyes lit up when she opened the box.

Of course, my gift to her is so much better, but I'd never admit that. Mostly because I'd have to admit that I got her a gift when in fact I'm so broke I didn't even get Grover a present (though we made a deal that we didn't get each other anything). I see my apartment complex a couple of blocks down.

Just as I'm about to apologize for being a dick and avoiding her, she blurts out, "Can we talk?" And I really want to do; because no matter how long we walk in silence it won't ever be completely comfortable like before.

Stopping in front of my apartment, I start to get my keys out. Annabeth fidgets in her boots, clenching and unclenching her hands. Staring at her, my eyes can't decide whether to stare at her eyes or lips.

It's seems that the lips won.

I try to think of something not-dorky to say but all I can think about is how much I want to kiss her. "I really want to kiss you," I slip. Shit. Crap!

She laughs a bit and looks up from under her lashes. Gods, she's killing me. Two years, Percy. She's liked you for two years. And you, Percy, have liked her since the day you've met her. Why the hell is it taking so long for you two to get together?

My internal nagging gets to me and I don't even realize she's talking. I look at her lips and do something that I didn't see coming. I trip over nothing.

"Whoa, there, Seaweed Brain. Too much drinking?" Annabeth jokes, holding me up. The combination of humiliation, adoration, her scent of lemons and her sweet and light eyes makes me jump back, blush and stutter like an idiot.

"I-I-I..I..." I gulp and my vision returns to her full, kind of pouty lips.

"Really want to kiss me?" She teases, raising her eyebrow.

Not trusting my tongue, I simply nod. Why is it that I always screw up most when she's around? And why do I screw up as much as I do? Why am I talking to myself in my head when I have _Annabeth Chase_ standing there, her eyes sparkling and waiting?

"Well-"

I impulsively kiss her before she can finish, albeit a tooth-bucking kiss. I kiss her with everything I've got, hoping that she feels as ecstatic and blissful as me. I'm about to stop when I don't feel her respond, but just when I start to pull away she practically throws herself at me, wrapping her slim arms around my neck and slipping her tongue into my mouth.

Which you know, I don't mind. Not at all.

M.W

**December 25th**

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Jackson," Annabeth says on the other line. I can practically hear her smile, which means that she can probably sense my goofy, jaw slacked, I'm-so-in-love-and-lust-with-you-I-don't-know-what's-going-on-around-me smile.

I look around my room and see the leather jacket hanging on a hook on my door. Beside me's an Annabeth-Coupon that's good for a free ice cream. There are two more (since three's my favorite number); one for 15 hours of Annabeth's company and another that I can fill in myself.

"I'm feeling like an ice cream, Annabeth. Ben and Jerry's Brownie Batter."

"I don't think the store's open."

Perched on my desk, wrapped by my mother is the most perfect present for her ever. It may have taken up all my money, but it was so worth it. I know she'll love it.

"Well then you'll just have to compensate by coming over for dinner. Besides, I need to give you your present."

* * *

Alrighty, now, let's celebrate! I'm officially un-grounded and ready to get a life back. Sorry if this isn't my best work, I cooked it up in approx. six hours - with some gamin' and youtubein' weaved in and out - the fastest yet. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is in the works and I'll hopefully have it posted before next week to compensate the terribly big gap.

And yes, to those who are wonderin', Cali = Calypso

Also: if you guys feel like you need some humor and new reads, go grab the Ruby Oliver Series form the library or something. I love that series, and I think it's hilarious (but it may be an acquired taste, I don't know. My two other friends really like them, so maybe you will too).

Double Also: GREAT GOOGLIE MOOGLIES, the first book in Kelley Armstrong's new trilogy, Darkest Rising, is coming out, like, a week +1 day from now. EXCITEMENT IS A BUZZIN'.

review please, :B


	7. Chapter 7

Discliamer: I, unfortunately, am not smart enough to make up an incredible story that is Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

NYU - Senior Year - Part 1

* * *

**September **

"This is nice," Annabeth says. I watch her pull her curly hair back into a sloppy bun with tendrils hanging out loosely. "Did I miss any?" she asks, patting her hair lightly.

"Maybe a string or two. Nothing major," I answer as I fold the beach blanket over my arm. "Nothing like at the party last week."

Annabeth makes a face and tugs her elastic out before walking to the bathroom of the small cabin.

Last week we held a going away party for Silena, Beckendorf and Malcolm for they're six month journey to Africa to help the poor. It was really something. Silena said that she was going for the adventure and scenery. Beckendorf said it was because he couldn't find a good job after graduation last May. But really, it's Malcolm that was the big influence. Tired of the greedy people in America, he went after grad to do some good in the world and help out. He loved it then, so when he came back, he tried to hook everyone who was available.

Thalia and Luke said no because of their jobs. Thalia had gotten a great job with the new movement Because I Am A Girl campaign. Assistant regional manager for the New York branch, which is pretty good I'd say. Luke's working up the ladder at his own work, trying to get that one big promotion that only comes every six months or so.

Anyways, at the party last week, Annabeth showed up with some wicked hair due to the humidity and rain, which was very memorable for their last night in the Big Apple.

"Better?"

I look away from the ocean view and back to see Annabeth put a container into the wicker picnic basket we found laying around the cabin. Her hair is now free of bumps but full of bobby pins.

"Just let it down. I like it better that way," I plead, walking over and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Please?"

She looks annoyed. "I just spent five minutes putting it up."

"Yeah, but now you look part robot of something with so many clips and pins in your hair. I like the natural look better."

Sighing, she lets her hair down and places the pins on the table. I smile. A lot better. Grabbing her hand, I lead us out the door and down to the beach.

Montauk has always been a place of relaxation for me. Secluded in a little cabin, all the way from my troubles and work, it's a great life. I always thought that it was romantic, how my mom and dad met here, but I'd never think that it'd be part of _my_ romantic story.

This is the first trip alone with only Annabeth and no meddling friends (ie, Thalia and Grover). Just the two of us for a whole weekend. I planned to do all kinds of romantic things with her, like fireworks, bonfires and of course, lathering each other up with sun lotion (which isn't really romantic, but rather, um, entertaining for me).

Tonight is picnic night with the sunset as our backdrop and candles as accessories planted in the sand blazing lazily while only a warm breeze comes off the coast every hour or so. Yup, I planned all of this. Kind of. Annabeth's the one who actually found the picnic basket. And cooked. And she got the candles but I had this all in mind.

It'd the thought that counts, right?

M.W

After eating our Greek pasta salads, cucumber finger sandwiches and oddly formed chocolate cupcakes with blue (my all time favorite color that can out do any other color at anything else) icing, we sit and watch the last sliver of the sun set on the horizon. Annabeth had put her hair into a sloppy bun with curls hanging out and bumps everywhere, letting her hair win the epic battle of 'perfect hair' for the day. I have my arms around her and rest my chin on her head.

Everything's perfect, except I feel as if something changed. Like one little thing is making it not perfect at all. Just one tiny thing, so tiny that I can't pick it out. All night I've noticed some… missing thing.

Annabeth leans against me more and I smile, down at her.

I finally realize it.

"You changed your hair stuff," I state. The lemony sweetness is no longer. That's it. Instead of smelling the refreshing scent of lemon I smell… well, I don't really know what it is, but it's not lemons. Actually, it doesn't smell fruity at all.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to pack it," she sighs and looks up. "Why? Does my hair smell bad?" A flash of worry spreads across her face. She pulls away and takes a random strand, sniffing it. "I thought it smelt fine."

"It does," I say, reaching for her, "it's just that I like my daily dose of lemon scented Annabeth."

"But seriously, does it smell bad?" She asks, staying a good foot away from me. Even though it's an almost wickedly warm night, I miss her warmth.

"No, just different." I finally get her back and give her a light kiss on the forehead. "Not in a bad way."

"Okay," she mumbles against my chest.

This past summer has been full of everything about Annabeth (and unfortunately, some of me). It's been a summer-turned-September-and-maybe-October-if-I-can't-finish-it project to figure her out. Some examples are: Her family (I'm surprised to hear that she once ran away – for a whole month at that), how she met Thalia and Luke (at camp like how her brothers said, but more in depth), her job at the museum (her mother actually is a museum owner in Greece), and even her past dating history (which was super embarrassing, because I was the one who initiated the whole conversation) and even why she backed away from me a year ago (she was scared, apparently, of the idea of liking me for fear of the possibility of us breaking up and causing massive awkwardness and the loss of a great friend).

The one thing on my list of Annabeth is: why does she like things permanent? I asked her a while back why she wanted to be an architect. Her answer: I like things permanent. That's it. I never asked more because it just seemed like one of those times when you can't really push on because the mood wasn't right or she didn't seem like she wanted to say.

But tonight just seems like a good night. Maybe it's fate or the fact that we'll be going home tomorrow. Maybe it's the romantic mood or how sky is now midnight blue with twinkling, clear stars. Maybe it's that fact that I'm just too curious for it to last any longer.

I've been planning how to ask her. The wording and everything. Time, situation, tone of voice, all of it (which is extremely dorky of me, I know).

I planned for it to be eased in like, strike up a conversation of one of her dream projects, slip in 'so it can stand forever' of something along that line and then pop the question in. Of course Annabeth's stubborn, so she might not answer (which is why I have The Office, season six ready to go in the DVD player in case things go bad).

"So… that building, huh?" I ask in a squeaky voice. I just wheeze it out. I can almost see Annabeth's confused expression, so I fake cough, clear my throat and add another cough for good measure. Jesus, why do I always have to squeak in serious times?

My hands instantly start to go clammy like my brain's shouting "Attention, every cell in this body, he's getting embarrassed and uncomfortable! Voice - go make yourself squeaky! Tongue – make sure you tie yourself up real good. Hands - start getting clammy! "

I can't believe I'm so dorky that I just thought that.

"Um, what building?" she asks. She doesn't even look up. Instead, she snuggles up closer. I can feel my pores start to let sweat out. Jesus, I hate my body. I bring my hand up to wipe my nose in fear of sweaty-nose only to inhale a bunch of sand that's clinging to my moist palms.

Ew. Moist palms.

"Are you okay, Perce?" She asks, sitting up.

"What, yeah, fine," I say, wiping my hands onto my pants and blanket. I take a napkin and blow my nose, willing every grain of sand to exit my (fortunately, not sweaty) nose.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yup. Yuppers." I hear the words and mentally beat myself. I can almost hear Annabeth's inner thoughts scream DORK. Stupid, just plain stupid, Percy.

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "Alright, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm completely fine, Wise Girl." Oh yeah. Super awesome come back. I'll admit, both of the nicknames are lame. But we were young and drunk when we made them, so that makes them less lame (hopefully).

"What were you saying?" She asks, lying down on the blanket.

"That sketch you made… of that building. It's ugh, pretty sturdy, huh? Pretty hard to move somewhere else once it's made."

"Um, yeah. They're kind of supposed to be like that. You know, so it won't fall."

"Yup, it's," I do a double take and clear my throat and all of its voice-crack-ness. "It's pretty permanent."

Annabeth laughs. "I hope so. I'm showing it as one of my sketches for the business that I'm co-oping at. Have you registered for the marine Biologist co-op yet?"

Damn it, she's switching the subjects. Not even realizing how much damn trouble I've spent getting to _this _one. I still feel some sand in my nose. Ew, just imagine, sand in my lung. That's just gross.

"Yeah, and, so, permanent is a funny word. Really, ugh, long and… sturdy?" I don't even know where the last one came from. Sturdy? How can a word be 'sturdy'? Man. I suck at this.

"Is there something specific you want to talk about, Percy?"

"No, not really. Just making conversation."

She sits up and sits crossed leg in front of me, making the colorful sky outline her hair. She has that face. Well, of course she has a face, but that look that's on her face. One that clearly tells me that the jig is up. There will be no need for more attempts of smoothness because all has been lost.

"Percy, I know when you want talk about something. And I think I know what."

I suddenly freeze. Have I not been as slick with the questions as I thought? Have I been that obvious? Is she going to get mad?

"What do you think it is?"

Annabeth sighs and rolls her grey eyes before her lips fall in a sweet smile. "Percy, I really like you too, and, you know, I really like being with you. I don't really know what the future has in-"

Oh my gods. She thinks that I'm going to have the serious let's-be-real-boyfriend-and-girlfriend-talk – or worse – that I'm going to propose to her. Oh man, she's gonna feel so let down that I don't have a ring. More so that I never even really though of proposing to her. Of course, it's come to mind form time to time like when Luke Proposed to Thalia and when Silena got a promise ring form Beckendorf last year, but man. I never thought that Annabeth would actually stay with me for that long. I hoped, but I always thought that some smoother, cooler, smarter and more put together guy would come in, sweep her off her feet and I'd never be with her ever again.

I better get to the real point before she gets in too deep with this proposal thought in her head. I snap out of my thoughts when she put her hand over my sand-sticking one.

"-And I'm pretty sure that I'm totally in love with you, so I really want to make this happen, too."

Shit. Too late.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," I blurt. Instantly, I see her soft expression skip to one of curiosity and slight surprise to shame and hurt. Her eyes go hard and she slowly takes her hand back.

"No, I want to marry you! I really do! I really like you! It's just that I don't have a ring! You know how I'm always broke and stuff and those cheep rings that leave green on fingers are just nasty, I would never get you one of those. Because they're gross and… nasty. And I guess they break a lot because one of my mom's broke when I was little and it was just not…" Think before you speak, Percy. THINK.

Annabeth looks like she doesn't know what the hell to do or say. Which means I only have a small gap to set things straight.

"No, I don't know why I went to that, but I'm pretty sure I love you because I never ramble on and get all nervous and clammy around other girls – or boys, because, you know, I'm straight. And I love being with you and spending time with you and if some cooler, smarter, more put together guy comes along then I'll battle it out for you even if I know I'll lose and… man, I forget what I was talking about…"

Crap, what _was_ I talking about? I needed to make a point but damn it, now I forget… crap. Wait- ohhh, right. _That_.

"I mean, I'm not asking you to marry me specifically today, but I just, um… I wanted to ask it – I mean, a different question, and I guess I just got so nervous I tangled everything and I might have come off as trying to say something else but I- it," I sigh and look up at the sky. Why and I so awkward? Why?

I rub my forehead and close my eyes, trying to get my thoughts and priorities together. Think of everything before you say it. Speak slowly. Don't end up in a loony bin. Please.

"I kind of like your awkwardness. I think it's cute."

I doubt that. I doubt that a lot. Except I feel her warmth coming closer. I hear her shift around on the blanket and then I feel her weight as she leans against me, resting her chin on my shoulder. She pulls my hands down and lays a soft kiss on my cheek. How is she not running away to the nearest mental hospital?

"Just ask me the question, Percy. I won't be offended, no matter what."

She's like a freaking angel.

I melt into her and fit my body against hers perfectly. "Okay, here it is…" She looks up and I can't believe how lucky I am to have a girl like her.

"So, what's up with you and liking things permanent?" There, it's been said. It's out. I can't take it back. Only ten minutes of complete hysteria and now it's done. Just like that.

"Is that it? Just that one little question?" Annabeth giggles and rests her forehead on my shoulder. "Percy, you could've just asked. I mean, you've been asking me questions all week, actually, all summer. I was expecting one tonight. I guess I just... jumped to conclusions… " she shrugs and smiles up at me.

"You mean… I wasn't secretive at all? I wasn't slick or… discreet? At all?"

"Well, there were a few that were nicely slipped in here and there, but by then I knew it was something you wanted to talk about."

I sigh. "Do you know how much that bursts my ego?"

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it later tonight," She says. She tries for a secretive smile, and it comes off great, but I can seethe faint blush under her cheeks.

"I love you. So much. So much that I really want to forget all about what happened right now and I just want to skip to later tonight."

Annabeth laughs again but all I'm really thinking about is how damn lucky I am to have her. She's so perfect. She loves me, all of my quirks and faults included. Before, during high school, my girlfriends hated how I wasn't their type of 'perfect'. Rachel hates my ADD-ness and how I can't concentrate on one thing (which was mainly her), Cali hated my stuttering, but Annabeth loves it. Or at least tolerates it without expressing it.

Finally, the real girl trouble is over.

M.W.

"You know, you never did tell me why you liked things permanent."

Driving down the highway, pass strawberry farms and Annabeth's old camp, I feel like this weekend has been heaven with a hint of adventure. Of course, for me, nothing ever comes smoothly. There's always some bump or pot hole, but now that I think about it, I'm glad they came up. Because of those pot holes I finally admitted to Annabeth that I love her. And, well, it wasn't so bad hearing her say that to me. And she was first which makes me both mad that I wasn't the first one and happy that I wasn't the first one.

"You were the one who jumped to get back in the cabin," Annabeth fires back. True, and that was superb to the max, too, but my curiosity is still lingering behind the absolute bliss.

"Well, are you gonna answer?"

Annabeth lets out a little sigh. I take her hand and rest in on my thigh while she turns down the tunes. "I don't know. It's just… everyone in my life has left me some time or other. I guess I'm just really sick of it. Mom left, dad pretty much left the picture when he sent me away all those years at boarding schools. Silena's gone to Africa for missionary work for a while now."

She purses her lips and I know that lip purse. Like she wants to say something, but she's debating whether to say it or not.

"Spill, wise girl."

She rolls her eyes and grins a bit before saying, "I don't know. I guess I was so used to mom sending me away and dad sending me away that I kind of relied on Thalia and Luke to be there. And they were. But once they started dating, it just wasn't the same, really. Of course I'd be with them most of the time, but there was always that feeling like they'd rather be alone. I know I was probably just making that up, but, I kept on feeling that. Soon enough, I just kind of let them do their thing and stayed out of the way when they got too romantic. They never really left me, but in a way they kind of did. I don't know, just… I don't know." She shrugs and squeezes my hand quickly. I don't know if that was intentional or not, because her expression never changes form the far away look she has in her eyes.

"I wouldn't ever leave you." I feel a bit embarrassed saying that, and I can feel my cheeks blush a bit. But no longer am I a stuttering dimwit with super clammy hands and irrational thoughts of sweaty-nose. I look away from the road to see Annbeth's back from her memory land and looking at me in disbelief.

"Percy, up until last summer you were always the one walking away. Half the time you'd just stop, say bye and then walk away before I could say anything at all."

"That's because you're intimidating," I defend quickly. She is. Beautiful, smart and with those eyes to boot, she's possible more intimidating than Donald Trump or maybe even Thalia.

"I'm what?"

I look back to the road and shrug, thinking of something to say. The truth? Half truth? Ramble and stall?

"Well… you're really pretty. And uncoordinated guys like me feel very inferior to coordinated girls like you."

Annabeth just laughs and shakes her head, smiling brightly with that oh-you're-such-a-Seaweed-Brain smile.

Perfect weekend. Pure perfection.

M.W

Driving back from dropping Annabeth off, I loop around a block and park in my parking spot. I notice a slick, black sports car in the far corner – not a usual parker. Pondering why such a nice car would be in such a low-end neighborhood, I unlock my apartment door to find an interesting scene.

My mother has never been in an argument in front of me. Sure, there were a few mother-son spats, but nothing like this. Her face is flushed, her jaw is set and her eyes are crazy-scary. Almost as scary as Annabeth's when she's mad.

Curious, I take a quiet step forward and look over the half wall to see Paul, completely still and unsure. He sees me and immediately stands up, sloshing his red wine in his glass.

"Oh, Percy," mom says. She flattens her hair and tries to smile. It's so strain it's more of a grimace.

I look for the maker of mom's stress and see someone I've never met before – yet I have that sense that I kind of know him. Sea green eyes, messy, jet black hair with a few grey streaks in it and tanned complexion with wrinkles around his eyes from smiling. He wears cargo shorts, a Hawaiian-like shirt over a white t-shirt, Birkenstock sandals and to top it all off, a somewhat fishing-looking hat. He holds one of my mother's signature blue chocolate chip cookies in his hand with one bite out of it.

"How was your weekend with Annabeth? Nice? It was good weather," Paul says timidly, sneaking glances from the corner of his eyes to the other dude.

"Good," I say slowly, not taking my eyes off of the man. He smiles proudly and rocks on the back of his heels, one hand in his pocket. Who is he? Why is he here? What grown man wears this around New York City?

I drop my duffle bag on the ground and tear my eyes away from his. I follow my usual routine and give my mom a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before passing Paul and the other man to the kitchen. I take a cookie.

No one says a word.

Just plain silence.

"So. Who's he?"

* * *

EEK, a bit of a cliffy, aha. So I said I'd update before the week was over, but I had to go to my dad's this past weekend so, yeah. :/ Sorry for being misleading! I didn't mean to be!

For those of you who are wonderin': yes, this is probably going to be wrapping up very soon. The next chapter is most likely to be the last or second last ( I haven't decided whether to write an epilogue or not, cuz I'm a lazy couch potato) but i'm thinking about the epilogue... hm... I don't know. What ever I do, I'll post it on the next chapter, which might not come out for a bit since I have a math test, science test, French project and assignment in social studies all due within the next week and a half.

On a side note that's not quite related to this story:

For those of you who decided to go read Ruby Oliver, I give you a big thumbs up and ask for your thoughts about it since I'm currently trying to convert a friend of mine, who doens't read at all, to read it. Then again, I don't expect any of you guys to have just burst out of your houses/where ever you live and go read it. I'm not awesome enough for that effect.

Also: I was a lucky Canadian and actually got the Gathering on April 5th, (: *shine* it was cornucopia of awesomeness.

On another side note more related to this story:

REVIEW IT PLEASE, :B


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged man with a family and published books, therefore Percy Jackson is not mine.

* * *

NYU - Senior Year - Part 2

March

"So, you're really digging the place?"

"Yeah totally. I love it so much, I'm actually really bummed out that I'm coming back. No offense to New York, but it just isn't Spain."

Four years ago, this would've been the most devastating thing to come from Rachel Elizabeth Dare's mouth. It would've crushed me to pieces and I'd be crying in the shower and then sit on the rooftops of buildings and houses like all of the not-understood cool kids in the movies that are always going through something rough. Yeah. The crappy thing is that I would probably do all of that if it was a certain someone else saying that to me, though.

Anyways, Rachel has been going back and forth between Spain, New York and the rest of the world for a while now for vacations and business. She's a new spokesperson for her father's company now and with that comes great travel experience.

"That's awesome-ish. Any cool people over there?" I ask, clicking 'save' on some documents and then shutting down my laptop. I start to shrug on my suit's jacket when she starts to talk about some Apollo guy with the Greek accent. When I meant 'some cool people' I meant 'some new cool people'. So far Apollo and his twin sister, Arty, are the only people she ever talks about.

As she goes on forever about something Apollo did that was just so-cute-I-have-to-tell-it, I see a coworker of mine knock on the door frame. It's Tyson, the other guy in this branch from the Co-op program. He's nice, a bit naïve, but nice. It's kind of weird how all he eats is peanut butter. To him, there is no other condiment than peanut butter. Seriously, he puts it on his fries.

"Hey, I just passed Supervisor D's office. He's looking a bit in the mood to make someone stay late, so I'm taking off now. You should do the same. Have a good weekend." After that, he just walks away with a wave and a big goofy grin. Jumping to my feet, I push my laptop into my bag and make my way out of the building before Mr. D, our supervisor, gets to me.

He's seriously insane. An alcoholic who just got back from rehab is not a happy supervisor. He's possibly the biggest dinosaur I've ever met. He bites everyone's heads off. Everyone. Even his own son, Pullox.

"I'm gonna have to let you go, Apollo's taking me out tonight. When Malcolm, Silena and Charles get in, tell them I say hi, would ya? I'll see you when I get home." Click. End of call.

Not to be rude, but I'm a little happy Rachel hung up. I always feel bad when I'm the one hanging up on her, but she can be a bit too much. More like she talks about _Apollo_ a bit too much. Annabeth, though, talks to her for hours about Apollo and, well, anything I guess. I don't really know what they talk about.

Flagging down a taxi, I tell him my newest address. I almost don't remember it, it's so new. Three days new. I feel a bit giddy. So what if I'm spending all of weekend working? I'll be doing it with Annabeth. Malcolm might come over and help. Damn it- we're supposed to pick them up. Crap, I totally forgot about that. Annabeth will be happy to get her brother and Silena back though. I can picture her eyes go bright with them in sight.

Just the thought of Annabeth makes me calm down a bit. Mmm… Annabeth. It's almost been one year and a quarter since we've been officially dating. Every single day I feel like I'm on top of the world just to know that she's my girl. My butt kicking – grey eyed – newly appointed assistant to the boss of an elite architectural firm – girl. Yup. She's pretty much the provider of us two.

"Thanks," I mutter as I shove the bored cabby a fistful of dollars and exit through the car door, shutting it effectively before turning around, looking at my new apartment.

East Village. Not too tall. Classy, but not ridiculous. Nestled between a flower shop and a book store, across the street from a Starbucks and just down the road from mine and Annabeth's favorite Chinese restaurant. A bit further down the street is Grover's apartment, as well as Thalia and Luke's. My mom's is just a thirty minute walk away. It's perfect, really.

Just as I take out my keys I hear a deep, rumble of a voice call my name. It's a happy voice, one without a care in the world. Smooth, like a lake's surface and I can practically see the wrinkles around his eyes from smiling. My dad.

Looking up, I see him coming my way, his moody son in tow. I feel my face flush. Oh, seriously?

Triston, his pompous son walks tall with his chin held high but the monotone expression always turns slightly deadly whenever he sees me, which has only been one other time (and let me tell you, he looks a lot friendlier than my dad's wife, Amphitrite. She's scary). He wears a ring with a triton on it, just like my dad. I immediately look down at my own hands, feeling a bit left out.

In Triston's hand is a beautiful bouquet of pink roses and baby-breath. It was carefully wrapped in shiny wrapping paper and plain paper, tied together with a big, pink bow. The setting sun's light keeps my eyes attracted to the shiny parts that move with the subtle wind. It's not until I hear my name again that I snap out of my embarrassing trance.

"How've you been?" my dad asks, clamping a gentle but forceful hand onto my shoulder. My eyes shoot up to meet his. He's smiling all care free as if his arrogant son isn't shooting me daggers.

"Oh…um…good?"

"Triston and I were just getting flowers for Am," my dad says happily, like it's a totally normal thing to say to your illegible son with your real son standing there while you talk about flowers for your real wife.

"Oh…um…cool?"

My dad invited me to dinner one night, and that one night was possibly the worst night ever. For me and probably Amphitrite and Triston, too. My dad had the balls to openly talk about his and my mother's relationship and how I should never feel as if I'm not his son. I don't know who got more death glares that night, my father or I.

He said that he feels guilty about being away from me and that he wants to be in my life again, which I didn't have too much of a problem with, aside form loathing him for leaving my mother with a child (but he apparently gave my mother a lot of money to help out). Still, it stings not to have a father and then suddenly have him wanting in your life – once your childhood is gone.

"I'm going home," Triston says gruffly, which is totally fine by me. I even flag down a taxi for him. If only I could convince my dad to get in with him…

As if reading my thoughts, my dad turns towards the cab car. In his little fisherman's hat and Birkenstocks, he faces me with a sullen look, sympathy and support springing to his eyes. I feel a shift in our relationship, one deeper than the happy go lucky sense that he's always carried around and my awkwardness.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Perseus. I, myself, have lost many of my dear friends during my life. But remember, it's always darkest before dawn."

And with that cryptic message, he gives me a sad smile, pats my shoulder once and gives me a salute before tucking himself into the cab and closing the door.

A chill runs down my back and I shiver, the chills slowly spreading over my entire body. Darkest before dawn? Annabeth once used that line when Connor's girlfriend dumped him. Something that's poetic for 'that's really shitty man, but things are going to be okay, great even'.

Warily and clumsily (I always seem to stub my toe on at least three of the steps), I mount the stairs and come to the new apartment. I can practically smell the scent of paint from out here. Annabeth must've started already. I can picture it now, her hair in perfect waves, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration, wearing my mesh shorts and some old t-shirt of mine too. She might even have a smudge of paint on her cheek.

I unlock the door, smiling to myself.

Like before, the first thing I see is a big, open living room with the kitchen to my left. The counter and barstools are all lined up. I set my bag on the counter and walk down the hall, past our office and bathroom to get to the master bedroom. The scent of paint is super thick. The hallway walls catch my attention and I think about how ugly the shit color is. Uglier than a bad break up on the Maury show.

I hear a sniffle. No – I hear an outright sob. Stupid chills come back, making my fingers twitch. Annabeth never cries.

"Anna-"

She sits on the sheet covered mattress, paint brush messing the floor and three of the walls painted a navy blue. Her hair's down and she is, in fact, in my shorts and some old t-shirt. The Tv's on, but I'm too drawn to Annabeth to notice.

"Hon?" I kneel down in front of her, trying to figure out why she's crying. She's sobbing uncontrollable, her back shaking and, as unattractive yet adorable as it is, her sniffle and snort and gasp of breath keep my attention.

"Annabeth, what's going on?"

She shakes her head and starts to sob all over again. I can't help but think – oh my gods, is she pregnant? Holy shit, I bet she is! Damn it cheap condoms! Holy - !

A small feeling passes through the worry and panic. Me? A dad? Considering I just saw my dad, I'd totally make sure that I never used cryptic messages and abandoned my little boy. Ouh, is it a boy?

"Honey?" I can feel the smile itching its way up.

"P-p," Annabeth hiccups. "I-i-i…" she hiccups again and flings her arms around me. I don't even get to asses her expression, but she clings to me, crying into my shoulder. I hug her back, feeling a bit light headed. Me, a dad? And why's she crying so hard? Does she really not want a kid?

I twist us around so I sit on the two mattresses and she crawls into my lap, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. She chokes on her own voice and I almost miss the ringing of my cell phone.

I know I'm a shitty boyfriend for answering my cell phone, but Annabeth's starting to freak me out. I see the name 'Travis' and I hit _ignore_. He phones again. And again.

Whatever. I need to be here for Annabeth. What Travis is calling about, it can wait. He's probably just wondering if I have any beer. If so, he'd totally come over rather than buying some himself. Greedy brat.

"Annabeth, calm down for a second, kay?" I whisper to her. I start to panic again. Annabeth _never_ cries. She sliced her finger open one time, sighed, and that was that. She was teaching some kids knife fighting at that weird (and awfully dangerous) camp of hers and some punk had broken her wrist. She didn't cry. The only time I've even seen her tear up is while asked her to move in with me.

This time when I hear my cell phone it's Grover phoning me. Annabeth weekly pushes it in my hand, broken sobs starting up fiercer than ever.

"Hello?" I ask, rocking Annabeth gently. Not even two minutes back at home and already it's a disaster.

"Percy?" I hear a sniffle on the other end too. Awh, man. Not G-man too! What's going on?

"What's going on?" I ask while trying to sooth Annabeth. I run my fingers through her hair and whisper 'It'll be fine'. I don't know what 'It' is and I don't exactly know if 'It' will be 'fine' but I sure hope so.

"Go to channel four. Call me later, okay?" he hangs up.

I toss my phone onto the same low dresser as the TV and see it. The new with the words 'Breaking News' on the bottom. Some middle aged chick sits there, her voice muted. I scramble for the remote and click the mute button again.

"-has crashed due to what the pilots think was to be a malfunction in one wing. We can't identify the real problem but we have here a clip of the mayday that was transmitted to the nearest satellite."

Annabeth cries harder, clutching me tighter and I stare, dumbfound, at the screen with the static-y scratch in the background and the call of a man's voice, too sketchy to hear properly, like he was too panicked to talk clearly.

"Two hundred and eighty four lives have been lost due to the plane crash of South Africa Airlines plane A333 coming to JFK airport…"

South Africa Airlines. _Africa._ Plane. A333. _JFK_. _A333_.

Silena. Beckendorf. Malcolm.

Gone.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates since forever ago. A lot has recently happened in a big string of misfortune for me. I could barely manage to finish off this one, as short and crappy as it is. I don't want to weep and wallow all over myself, especially on the internet, but I promise when I get back my will live and to write, I'll finish what I started.

Sorry for the inconvenience and the major cliffy at the end.


End file.
